


Hunger

by SearchForAnotherWay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Bucky Barnes, Alpha!Loki Laufeyson, Alpha!Steve Rogers, Alpha!Thor Odinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Bondage, Breeding, Cabins, Camping, Conditioning, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forests, Gags, Grooming, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Knotting, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Torture, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchForAnotherWay/pseuds/SearchForAnotherWay
Summary: You’re camping with your friends. On a hike, you are suddenly kidnapped by a man who takes you to a secluded cabin occupied by other men. They call themselves alphas, the only ones of their kind, and they are convinced that they can convert you (a normal human) into an omega in order to carry their young. They groom you and force themselves on you until you take their knot.Due to high request, theHunger pollis back up and taking votes! Vote on what you want to see happen!





	1. A Blip in the Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your camping trip nearly ends, and a surprise awaits you at the bonfire.

It was a normal jog until you saw him.

You pulled out your phone and lowered the volume of your music when you noticed him: the man chopping wood over a tree stump with an axe. He stood uphill about 15 meters away from you, cycling from picking up cylinder logs to swinging his axe over them on the tree stump.

The both of you stared at each other in the distance, the whole world going silent in your shared moment.

You watched him on, mouth agape.

His eyes were in a trance of some kind as he studied you intently. You had no idea what drove his intense gaze. His ocean hazel irises dark—like he had just discovered something incredible for the first time in his whole life.

As if his life-long search was over.

That connection was mutual between you two, a soft voice telling you that you’ve known this man—or that you were meant to know him, somehow.

His brown hair skimmed down to his shoulders, and you swallowed the saliva that pooled in your mouth. He wore multiple layers for the cool morning and a single glove over his left hand. The outlines of his muscles were visible under the jacket, giving you a good general idea of what was underneath.

You could have described him as beautiful if the encounter wasn’t so… creepy.

It was a cold morning in the forest you were jogging in, but the chills running up your arms were undoubtedly coming from the man staring at you. Even if it wasn’t visible in his features, there was a subtle aura coming from him that unsettled you.

The man’s gaze was like a hunger—a hunger that he’d been holding back for years.

You slowly turned back on the path. His stare lingered at you as you went on your way. Only when you were completely gone from his vision did he step back to his pile of logs and continue chopping wood again.

* * *

The party was just about ready. The logs for the bonfire were set up, and the beer kegs were ready.

God, you hadn’t remembered parties like this since college. Heck, you didn’t even remember going to them, but you couldn’t deny that being at this party now made you feel younger.

Your friend Kyra was celebrating her birthday with a weekend camping trip and a party. She had invited you and everyone else she could get her hands on to celebrate with her.

The campsite was large for sure. There were many other here people using this site for their own camping vacations, but she had reserved nearly half of the place for herself.

Yeah… She had a lot of money to spend.

But it didn’t bug you. You’ve been using this camping trip to go hiking and enjoy the view. You had a nice relaxing swim at the lake a mile from the campsite without anyone bothering you.

Even though the campsite was large, it was just at the outskirts of the larger mountains and forest surrounding it. These woods were basically an isolated paradise from society. Or as you liked to describe it, a vacation of stress relief.

Today was everyone’s last day at the camp. Kyra planned for the party to go on through the day before lighting the bonfire into the night, and then everyone would leave the next morning.

The heat was finally setting in. Everyone was in their swimsuits and bikinis and ready to take a dip in the lake. You had your own two-piece on, but you also topped it off with a baggy tee. You’d rather just chill with friends for now than go for a swim.

You’ve only drank a bottle of beer so far and you were going to keep your limit to three. None of the hard liquors. You wanted to get through the night in one peace.

“Hey! Y/N come here! I want to introduce you to someone!” Kyra pulled you by the arm out from the circle of people you were chatting with.

“Again?” you huffed and rolled your eyes playfully.

“No girl! For real this time, I’ve been talking to this god of a hunk that crashed the party—I think he’s from the other side of the camp. You just gotta see him. Please be my wing woman! Whatever I say, he won’t get into my pants!”

“Are you serious?” You asked, baffled, “Thee Kyra Jefferson? The woman who can get anyone she wants in bed being challenged of her mighty power?” You laughed at her.

She smacked you in the arm. “Just butter me up for him, okay? That’s all I ask.”

You deadpanned. You knew enough what she meant by ‘butter her up’. Have the average girl stand next to the pretty model and anyone would choose her. She just needed you to make the conversations flow before she made her move.

The two of you brushed through the crowd before stopping behind the man. You swallowed hard.

He stood above six feet, shirtless. Even from the back, you could see the muscles rippling down his shoulders and arms. You repressed a hum when you admired the shape of his toned ass from his shorts.

His hair was beautifully golden, cropped chaotically on the sides, but somehow enhancing the man’s features.

Kyra went over to the man and pulled his arm. “Hey babe this is my friend I’ve been telling you about! Y/N this is Thor.”

You held in your breath and smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

Thor turned, looking over down from Kyra to you. “It’s nice to meet you t—” he froze completely when he finally saw you. He stared at you in disbelief.

You and Kyra stared back momentarily before raising your brows in confusion.

“Umm,” you mumbled under breath, and you trailed your eyes away from his.

He continued to stare at you with an open jaw, his body and face tense. Not an inch on his body moved while he glared at you as though he had just seen a ghost—as though _you_ were the ghost.

“T-Thor?” Kyra tugged his arm.

“I—” he broke his stare, choosing instead to turn his head. “I need to leave.” He slipped his arm out from Kyra’s grasp before leaving the both of you in the crowd. You watched him go dumbfounded.

“Did he really just—”

Kyra groaned. “No…” she whimpered, “sexy body man don’t go…” Kyra turned to you with crocodile tears. “This has never happened to me before! I’m irresistible! He should have been climbing all over me!”

You shrugged your shoulders and cringed. “Maybe you were just barking on the wrong tree?” She whined, and you rubbed her back, chuckling. “Happy birthday!”

* * *

“Whoo!” Everyone jumped and cheered together.

The bonfire was finally lit, and the party was finally getting heated.

You’d been sweating through the night dancing nonstop in the crowd. Krya had danced with you a few times but for the most part, you’d just been dancing in groups with the many strangers and friends by the lake.

Drinking down the last gulp of your third beer, you shouted in joy and spun around. You nearly tripped on the ground and laughed.

Why were you so drunk? You had never had a problem drinking this much beer before. You tipped your red cup upside down, letting the last few drops of alcohol fall to the dirt.

That’s enough for you.

Dancing continued; the music blasted through the air, the natural fire light illuminating the night spirit.

Bodies bumped into yours as you all danced together, jumping to the beat. You looked over to a couple making out heavily and giggled.

Everyone’s up all night to get some as the saying goes.

The mood tonight was addicting, and it was only a matter of time before half of this party started going at each other like rabbits.

You felt the heat of another body behind you, a large hand placed gently on your waist as they danced behind you. You smiled and closed your eyes, letting the music guide you. There was a sliver of space between you and them, and you took the initiative of stepping back letting your shoulders press flat across their chest.

Broad… They were very broad and definitely firm.

You hummed playfully when your red cup suddenly felt heavy.

Did you not finish your beer? You thought you did.

Another hand trailed down to your arm, and their fingers interlaced between yours as they held the cup with you before guiding it to your mouth.

You smiled and welcomed the cup to your lips. You took a single gulp of the drink before you coughed and sputtered out some of the liquid. Your throat burned at the taste.

When did they add vodka to beer?

You chuckled. Maybe you were just drinking vodka this whole time.

The hand that held the cup with you tilted it back to your lips again, and you forcefully drank two more gulps.

“Mmm” you puckered your face from the burning aftertaste, and the cup was finally taken away from you. Hands suddenly began roaming your body and the warmth finally crept up to you. Callus fingers slid along your sides, moving up from your hips to your waist slipping underneath your tee to feel more of your hot skin.

You pushed your hips back and groaned at the stiff erection pressed up against you.

The man wiggled his hips forward, presenting his obvious desire to you. He let his clothed hard-on snuggle into your ass. The both of you continued to grind against each other through the music.

God you were so horny. You were never like this at all.

You laced your arm back to the man’s neck, anchoring you to him as your bodies swayed together. His breath fanned over your neck, fire to your skin.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful. I can’t stop thinking about you.” You mewled to his praise, and the man rewarded you with a hot kiss to your neck, letting his tongue lavish you. Though cooling to your skin, his wet kisses did nothing but add fuel to the burning desire in your core.

You rubbed yourself more frantically against his erection forgetting the rhythm of the music in the air in favor of just getting off. He hissed behind you, grinding himself just as desperately as you.

The contact wasn’t enough. You wrapped both your arms to his neck, and he immediately followed, a hand sliding above your navel and another squeezing your breast.

“I need you,” the man growled, “God I need you.”

You whimpered when the man dragged you back, plopping himself down at a conveniently placed log. He grabbed your hips right after and dragged you to his lap.

“Mmmm,” you hummed and grinded your ass against him. The stiff outline of his cock situated perfectly underneath your slit, making you feel so good. Your bikini and his own shorts did little to hide his sculpted manhood for your imagination.

You could practically feel every inch of him.

“I can’t believe I finally found you. You’re so perfect. Fuck, I smelled you all the way from the mountains, and now you’re finally mine.”

_Huh?_

You didn’t understand what he meant, but your confusion melted away when he held you down even harder, hands roaming between your thighs before spreading them wide. Your pussy throbbed painfully, bouncing your hips doing nothing to calm the ache.

You needed him inside of you.

And as though he had heard your silent prayer, the man behind you snaked his fingers between your legs. You bit down on your bottom lip when he teased you, rubbing his fingers over your clit behind the fabric of your bikini.

Your body became giddy with excitement and need, fast and shallow bounces to rub your little nub harder against his fingers.

His other hand trailed up your neck and held your jaw. He tilted your face up and kissed your jaw close to your earlobe, his facial hair scratching your skin.

The man behind you growled, and you finally turned your head to kiss him.

“_Omega_.”

_What?_

You screamed when your eyes came into contact with Thor: the man you had been grinding against this whole time.

You scrambled out of his lap instantly, catching him off guard.

A knife sliced through your muddy conscience and you ran away from him instantly.

“No—” he growled beastly at you, “wait!”

You didn’t give him a single moment as you ran straight away from the party. You stumbled into other drunkards in your own tipsy state, but you ran enough into the crowd that he couldn’t chase you.

What the heck was Thor doing trying to get hot with you? He barely met you, and you honestly thought that from your only encounter that he hated you.

Your mind couldn’t stop spiraling.

You weren’t attractive at all! Why the hell was he trying to have sex with you? When he could have had sex with Kyra? Anyone else honestly!!

Maybe he was drunk. That was probably it… But he didn’t sound drunk at all. You could barely remember the things he said, but the confidence in his tone was clear enough to tell you he wasn’t drunk at all.

You ran far through the forest, the light of the bonfire gone from your vision.

Chills ran down your body. Both from the cold air and from your wandering thoughts.

Just what did a man like that want with someone like you. You already said it once, but Thor was attractive enough to get anyone he wanted all over him, so why would he pick you?

You scarcely remembered some of the words he said while you were grinding up on him: he finally found you.

Was Thor _stalking_ you through the party?

The vodka that you drank at the party sizzled in your stomach, and you gagged.

A curse escaped your lips and you lightly slapped your cheeks.

Get a hold of yourself. You’re not there anymore. He’s gone and done. The creep was gone.

Once when you finally calmed yourself down, you headed back to your camp.

Tonight was your last night here anyways. You’d leave the campsite in the morning and this whole situation would be nothing more than a blip in your weekend.

Nothing to worry about…


	2. Winners and Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally come across the men that call themselves your alphas, and they come to discover an unpleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna beg or pressure anyone into it, but please leave a comment about your thoughts on this chapter! Let me know if you are enjoying the story so that I know if I'm doing a good good. Thank you so much! And with that, enjoy!

You woke up that morning with your head in agony. The sunlight filtered through your tent, too bright and unwelcoming to you.

God you just wanted to die…

All that alcohol was finally catching up to you.

You yanked your sleeping bag over your head and whined but flinched when your crying voice hit your ears too hard. With a hiss, you carefully curled your body to the side and closed your eyes again.

Just rest… Let the migraine go away then worry about packing camp.

You fell asleep again in no time.

* * *

The path was littered with firs and leaves, the evergreen trees stretching high into the sky while you jogged through the forest. The wind wisped through your hair and cooled your neck.

After you woke up the second time that day, you came out of your tent with nearly everyone else gone. Well technically there were a few tents left, but for the most part everyone was gone.

Kyra was gone for sure. She was probably one of the first people to leave.

You sighed and finally stopped in your tracks, catching your breath with large gulps of air. Your headache had calmed down since the morning, and you thought it would help to stretch your muscles just for a second before you left.

The air was relaxed, and you relished the moment, listening to the crows sing their awful melodies along with the other birds. You smiled and smelled the fresh air. A kick of wild spruce hit your nose, and you hummed.

“Mmmm,” you could smell this all day. It was like a drug. Another inhale, and you could pick up the tart fruitiness of, what was it? Cranberries?

Branches suddenly shuffled behind you, and your heart leaped out of your chest. You turned instantaneously, coming face to face with a man approaching you.

“Hey, I’m sorry but can you help me?”

It was the man from yesterday. The same one you saw from your last jog.

You approached him cautiously but smiling. “Um, I’m not sure I can be any help, but what can I do?”

He smiled and stepped closer, brushing his brown hair to the side. “I lost track of time, and I don’t have my watch on me. Did you know it by any chance?”

Yours shoulders relaxed and you sighed in relief. “Y-yeah! Sure. Hold on for a sec.” you dug into your pocket and pulled your phone. “It’s about one o’clock.” He suddenly hovered over you and your phone, and you buzzed. The man completely invaded your personal space, and you froze while he looked down at your phone.

He caught you off guard when he suddenly took your phone, scratching his beard and looking at it intriguingly. “12:54,” he hummed, nodding his head subtly, “just on time.” He smiled at you reassuringly, and you would have welcomed his warm smile if he didn’t slip your phone into the pocket of his own jacket.

“Wh-what are you doing?” You tried to reach out for your phone, but the man grabbed your shoulders instead, holding you in place while he smiled softly at you, one hand holding you much tighter than the other.

“Listen, I’m not going to hurt you, so don’t be afraid.”

“Wha—let me go! What are you—”

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s okay! Everything’s okay! I need you to come with me, and I promise everything will be fine.”

“Let me go!” You screamed, kneeing him hard into the gut.

He groaned, loosening his hold just enough for you to escape. You didn’t even go back for your phone but instead screamed for help. Fear and nausea flooded your heart heavily. But it didn’t stop you from running down the trail. It wasn’t even a moment before you heard his racing steps behind you.

“Don’t run from me! Omega!”

_Omega_? What the fuck was this lunatic talking about? 

“Ahh!” You nearly tripped before correcting yourself again.

Goddamnit! What were you supposed to do? If you kept running down this path, you could reach the camp and get help, but with the speed the man was running, he would follow you with no obstacle. He would catch you before you made it back to your campsite.

Fuck.

You frantically looked through the forest as you continued sprinting, your hair disheveled and the man behind you close enough that his panting breaths could be heard.

Oh god he was going to capture you. He was going to get you if you didn’t do something now!

Your instincts pushed you, and you veered from the forest path, running deep into the crowded woods. It caught the man off guard when he skidded to a stop before rushing to you seconds later.

“You’re only making this worse for yourself!” he yelled, but you didn’t listen.

You swerved through the tree trunks, using them to tangle the path between the two of you. And suddenly the man’s breaths died down. You turned, your heart easing just a bit with joy when you didn’t see him behind.

That didn’t stop you from running.

You ran farther and farther until you could have sworn your lungs popped from pushing its limit.

A large tree came to your view, and you ran straight behind it: your sanctuary as you gasped for air. You remained on alert, sure enough that the stranger might make his way to you soon.

Once again that afternoon you listened to the woods, careful to listen to any sounds of snapping branches or steps.

The birds continued to chirp merrily, blissfully oblivious to the predator stalking its prey below.

The air smelled fresh and floral. You picked up the strong scent of rosemary and lavender. It calmed your tense muscles and you finally breathed in a calm pace.

You gnawed your lip before slowly turning back. There were no sounds behind you, and it had been a good couple of minutes.

The man was probably still looking for you in this forest. If that was the case, it’d be best if you walked around this whole area—

An arm snaked behind you before lifting your body into the air. You screamed at the top of your lungs for only a second before a damp cloth pressed itself to your mouth.

“Bucky! She’s over here!”

That voice? No…

It couldn’t be…

You tried with all your effort to turn your body and look at him, but he held you locked to him. He humored you anyway, leaning his head to your ear before whispering in that addictive accent, “did you really think I was going to let you get away last night? My sweet omega, you’re mine now, and we will not let you escape.”

Your nose burned as you inhaled the fumes of the cloth. You clawed your nails over Thor’s hands and arms, but an overwhelming weakness suddenly washed over you, and then you—

* * *

You passed out in Thor’s arms, and he finally loosened his grip around you. Your body slumped in his hold while he tucked the fabric cloth into his pocket.

Thor lifted you into arms, pressing your body close to his chest before turning to walk uphill. He watched you silently as he made his way up the forest. Your hair fluttered against your soft cheeks in the sunlight and Thor gulped back in his attempt to hold his arousal.

The alpha squeezed your unconscious body tighter against his own, the flush contact between the two of you sending currents through him.

He finally came along to the black truck he parked a few meters away from where he had found you. He opened the back-passenger door with you in his arms before gracefully sliding you into the seat. You slept soundly while he buckled you into place.

Thor glanced over you once he was done, your face turned to him with your head tilted back against the headrest. His eyes scanned your calm sleeping features before lowering down to your plump lips, your mouth open by just a sliver.

He swallowed hard, straining the muscles of his neck while he watched on. Thor didn’t even notice when his hand slid beside your cheek, tilting your head even more to him. He leaned into the car.

The concentrated scent from you reached his nose, and Thor whimpered, his fingers shaking while he took another whiff of you again.

You smelled so intoxicating; Thor couldn’t stop the drug of your pheromones from rushing to his head.

He didn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss you, smacking your lips together in a deep, hungry kiss. He tilted your head back, letting his tongue delve into your hot mouth, the soft, squelching sounds of saliva moving between the both of you in your hot, passionate kiss.

He pressed himself closer to you, his other hand venturing down between your limp legs as he firmly rubbed your slit and sensitive bud beneath your leggings. Thor groaned harshly, panting between his kisses while he continued to rub you.

God he could smell your arousal already, the strong fragrant scent invading his body, possessing him to kiss you even deeper. He let his tongue trail over yours, licking your lips before going back into your mouth.

He continued to kiss you for several minutes, circling his fingers hard over your clit, your leggings damp at the apex of your thighs all while the forest remained silent and the birds flew over them.

“Get the fuck off her.” Bucky grabbed Thor by the wrist before yanking him away from your sleeping form. Thor growled from the interruption, but Bucky slammed the car door. “I can’t leave you for one goddamn minute before you’re all over her. I could smell her getting wet a mile away.” He turned to the blond, noticing the tent in his pants. “You couldn’t even wait till we got her home?”

Thor ruffled his hair and recomposed himself. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“I don’t blame you.” Bucky looked back to the truck, watching you through the car’s window. “I thought we would never find someone.” He walked to the car, watching you even more closely. “She’s everything we could have hoped for.”

Bucky shuffled through his pocket before grabbing the keys to the truck. He tossed it and Thor caught it right after. “You can hold yourself around her till we get back right?”

“Yeah, no trouble at all,” Thor said.

“Good, cause it’s going to be a long drive.” Bucky smiled before leaving Thor with you. “I left my bike a mile away, but I’ll meet you up at the house.”

Thor nodded, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Bucky lowered you down to the bed slowly, using all the strength he could to let you go. He stood back up and admired you like a graceful sleeping beauty. He sighed, taking one more inhale of your sweet poisonous scent.

A poison that drove men mad…

God the things that he wanted to do to you, and you weren’t even awake. It was a miracle that he was able to approach you that afternoon without pouncing on you and stripping your clothes right then and there.

Bucky hissed when he smelled the shared air again.

Soon… He’d have you under him very soon. Fuck you hard onto his knot until your belly was swollen with his seed. He could already see it now…

You'd be so beautiful.

Bucky left the quaint bedroom then. It had nearly been a two-hour drive just to get back home—longer for Thor since Bucky had the motorcycle.

He closed the door gently before locking it. He never thought that he would find an omega, but him and the others had prepared rooms just in case. And he was glad that they were finally being of use.

Bucky turned to the living room, finding Thor kneeling as he added kindle to the wood stove.

“What are we going to do when she wakes up?” Thor asked as he lit and tossed a match to the heath.

Bucky sat on the couch, hunched over his knees. “What is there to do? She's our omega. We claim and breed her.” He leaned back and attempted to relax his muscles.

Thor took a chair adjacent to him. “What about Steve?”

“What about your brother?” Bucky asked back.

Thor stared at him silently before Bucky sighed.

“Steve's gone to the other side of the forest. He thought that she was on that side back when we first picked up her scent. He probably hasn’t realized that her scent has moved here.” Bucky tapped his fingers against the armrest, chewing his bottom lip.

“She smells like an omega, but it’s obvious that she’s not. I can feel it. Humans in this world can’t be omegas.” Bucky suddenly got up and paced the room. “But she… She’s—”

“She’s affecting all of us,” Thor said the man.

The reassurance wasn’t enough for Bucky though. He swiftly removed his jacket and tossed it to the couch. He flexed his metal arm a few times before his hands swiftly traveled down the helm of his tee-shirt. He peeled it off his body before marching back to the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked, his eyes following his friend.

“I’m gonna get her ready. She is our omega now, so she should be around our scent.” He looked to Thor and smirked. “And don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything.”

Thor scowled, but Bucky left the man for the omega sleeping in the next room.

* * *

Your eyes fluttered, the warm sun rays cascading over your body like an invisible blanket. You turned to the light, and you could see the sun shining through the window...

Your body suddenly shivered with ice, your mind fully awake.

Scrambling up to sit, you frantically turned your head.

_ Where are you? Where are you? Where are you? _

You shifted on the bed, but it didn’t feel right. You looked down and gasped at the sight. All your clothes were gone from your body, and you were in nothing more than a baggy grey tee.

This wasn’t yours. None of this was yours.

You quickly jumped out of the bed, scanning down between your legs to make sure nothing happened while you were passed out as it all came back to you. That man who had stolen your phone and chased you, and Thor capturing you before you passed out.

Did they kidnap you?

Panic bloomed in your chest, and it suddenly grew tenfold when a loud noise came from the next room over. You turned in fright at the door in front of the bed.

This room was so small…

You looked quickly at the right side of the bed, rushing to the other door. Steps came closer from the other room and your lungs gasped loudly for air. You pushed through the door but cried when it led you to a dead-end bathroom.

The other door in the bedroom opened, and you screamed when the brunet man from before entered. You barely registered his metal arm attached to his bare chest before you rush away.

“Stop omega!” He nearly grabbed you, but you barely skimmed past him as you jumped over the bed. You latched yourself to the window, searching for the lock, but your time was cut short when the man’s arms suddenly engulfed you. You screamed as he lifted you, and you kicked your legs out like a tempered child.

“Calm down! You need to calm down!” He yelled, but you only cried instead. He turned you back to the bed, and you suddenly saw Thor enter the room.

“Please!” You knew begging was useless. “Don’t do this please!”

Thor climbed into the bed, removing his shirt and pants, his face deadpanned. “She’s in panic. We need to mate and knot her.” You looked over to Thor disarranged.

They needed to do  _ what _ ?

You locked eyes with him and choked on your breath. His eyes were completely dilated, you could barely see his irises. You twirled your body to the man behind you, seeing the same in his own eyes.

Were these men on drugs? What was happening?

You suddenly noticed the man’s metal arm and instantly held him back, sobbing uncontrollably. It only angered him, and he growled into your face, the heat from his breath touching you.

“Don’t fight us.” He held you firmly by your shoulder to the bed. “Your alphas are here now.”

You shook your head in denial. The more they spoke, the closer you surely were becoming to insane.

Were you even hearing them right? Just what were they saying?  _ Alphas _ ?  _ Omegas _ ? You could have sworn that you woke up in an alien world.

You yipped pathetically when hands above you reached for your shirt. Thor pulled at the fabric, but you clasped your hands over your chest.

“Bucky help me with her. Hold her legs.”

He did so without question, spreading your thighs out for the both of them to see, your exposed cunt chilling in the open air. You couldn’t even react before Thor dipped down and forced his mouth yours, moaning into the kiss. You jerked your head, but he yanked you back to his lips, and you cried into his mouth.

“Don’t cry doll,” Bucky cooed, but he pressed himself to your parted labia, the heat from his hidden erection sending lightning bolts to your spine. Your screams were muffled into Thor’s kiss while he thrusted his tongue into your mouth. “It’s going to be okay. We’re here to protect you. From now on.”

Saltwater filled your eyes, and you gasped into Thor’s mouth. You swiveled your hips and dug your nails into his shoulders, but Thor easily grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head.

“Shhh Y/N, shhh,” he hushed your hysteria, ignoring your pleas, “you cannot stop this. Let your alphas claim you.”

Thor lifted your upper body, letting himself shuffle behind you, allowing you to lean against his chest. Thor’s cock pressed against your lower back, and you felt his member pulse behind you. Bucky pressed his hips closer between your thighs.

Your tears and cries came forth as you watched in horror. Bucky grabbed onto the collar of your shirt, not even a hint of consideration, not even a hint of hesitation—compassion or mercy—when he ripped the fabric in half.

He let out a childish whimper, his hands instantly squeezing your bare breasts, tugging and lifting the soft flesh.

The cold metal hand at your right breast made your body shiver, and you were sure that Thor felt your body quake too when he held himself even tighter to you. His arms wrapped themselves around yours, pinning them to your waist, letting nothing stop the man before you from continuing to violate you.

“You’re so-so gorgeous.” Bucky could barely say your name as he stuttered. He didn’t stop touching your breasts, squeezing them playfully, your breasts slipping out from his fingers before he pinched your nipples with his thumbs and the knuckles of his index fingers.

You whined and looked away, but a sudden grip on your jaw stopped you.

“Bucky,” Thor groaned his name before turning your head back to the dark-haired man.

Bucky seemingly understood the man’s request, and he leaned into you and kissed your lips. You wailed into his mouth, but that didn’t deter him from plunging his tongue into your hot cavern.

A sense of vigor raced through you, and you attempted to break your arms from Thor’s grip. But as it had been so far, your attempts were futile, and you broke down crying into the forced kiss.

Even when he had a single hand holding your jaw, you still couldn’t free your arms from Thor's hold on your waist. You couldn’t free yourself from a single arm.

Bucky suddenly moaned into your kiss, pinching your nipples even harder before tugging them up and releasing them. He pulled himself away from your lips momentarily to catch his breath, and your cries finally became vocalized, tears one after another rolling down your face and dropping to your chest.

You stilled, trembling when his hands suddenly went up from your breasts to your cheeks, his palms wiping your tears.

“Don’t cry omega. Your alphas know what’s good for you, and you’ll be thanking us by the end of this.”

His assurance didn’t make you stop crying; if anything, it only made it worse.

But Bucky didn't register it, his hands once again going back to their ministrations on your breasts and his lips attaching themselves back to yours.

Thor angled your neck, tilting your head higher back, and Bucky moaned into the kiss, humping his length against you. It shook both you and Thor, and the blond growled into your ear as your lower back rubbed against his own member.

Bucky’s tongue again thrusted into your mouth, and you mewled in displeasure. Though your reaction was short-lived when Thor began lapping along your shoulder and neck, panting against your skin.

“God you get me so hard Y/N,” Thor hissed, and as if to prove his claim, both him and Bucky grinded themselves noticeably slower, forcing you to feel the definition of their lengths. “You’re so good to your alphas.”

You whined into Bucky’s mouth. That was all you could do while they molested you, their hands all over your body while they pinned and restrained you between them.

Thor slowly released his hand from your neck, and Bucky forced his mouth even closer to yours. The hand that was once holding your neck traveled down between your thighs, Thor licking your neck all the meanwhile.

Panic seized your body, and you began thrashing again.

Bucky finally removed himself from your mouth, and you gasped for breath, panting to fill your lungs. “She’s getting restless.” He leaned away from you and finally began unbuckling his pants.

You screamed and jerked your hips away, but Thor laughed when his fingers finally began brushing your clit, stroking it up and down. “No worries. We can keep working at her until she gets tired and falls asleep.”

“No!” You screamed, but it went to deaf ears.

Bucky removed his pants freeing his cock, and you gasped. He wrapped a hand over his large member, the head tinted red and precum already oozing from the tip.

An unexpected bolt of pleasure shocked you, and your attention came back to the sensation of Thor’s fingers rubbing your sensitive nub. He chuckled and whispered into your ear: “remember when I touched you just like this yesterday? You were so beautiful when I first saw you.” His hand loosened its hold around your waist, choosing instead to slither up and cup the underside of your breast, firmly squeezing it as you moaned. “I knew you were the one: the perfect one for us.”

You bit your lip quickly and sobbed.

No, don’t let them take advantage of you like this. Don’t show them weakness. Don’t show them pleasure.

You cried out suddenly when Thor pinched your clit between his fingers, your body shivering over his while he cooed you with meaningless words.

Bucky’s cock touched your entrance, and you shrieked. You held him back with one hand, but it was meaningless compared to his strength. He pushed in, and your resolve crumbled, ugly cries escaping your lips.

“Oh fuck you’re so tight baby.” He looked back up at you, eyes just as dilated as they were in the beginning. You gasped when he pushed his cock halfway into your entrance, gritting your teeth at the size of his girth.

You couldn’t do this. You couldn’t do this!

You sobbed uncontrollably as the two men continued to pleasure you, little hiccups escaping your mouth when another jolt from your clit rushed through your body. Thor had no trouble abusing the small, sensitive pearl while Bucky rocked his hips slowly in, giving shallow thrusts as he worked himself deeper into your core forcing your hips to bounce against Thor’s.

A hand suddenly held your cheek, and you flinched away, but Bucky remained contact. “I’ve waited all my life for you, and now we will actually get to knot my sweet omega.”

He leaned in to kiss you once again, and you didn’t fight him, your body too weak from the struggle. He placed this metal palm over your hip and stroked your thigh.

You moaned when his cock painfully sheathed itself to the base, the stretch so tight, your walls could barely clench around him. Bucky released the kiss and smiled down to you. “Thor hold her for me please.”

Your knees were suddenly bent up to your shoulders, your thighs spread apart with strong hands. You cried, your body being bent to your limit by Thor’s strength, your pussy stuffed with cock.

“No! Stop please!” Holding your arms and pushing Bucky did nothing. He seldom budged at your resistance.

His hands skimmed down to your ass before snaking up to grasp your thighs. He gave you no verbal warning before he pulled his length out and pushed himself back in. “You’re so wet for your alphas. Your body knows what’s good for you—what you’re meant for.”

He pistoned his cock from there, and a deep, gruntled moan escaped your throat.

“That’s it my love, let your alphas please you.” He smoothed your hair back away from your sweaty face. “I can’t wait to knot you and let my seed fill your womb. You’re going to—”

You screamed to the top of your lungs.

_ ‘let my seed fill your womb?’ _

Was his genuinely serious? Did they really kidnap you just to get you pregnant?

A hand clasped itself against your mouth, and you screamed into a muffled barrier.

“That’s enough!” Thor barked at you, your body convulsing with no control as Bucky continued to ram his hard penis deep into your pussy. “You will stop fighting and submit to your alphas now! We will claim you whether you want this or not, so stop struggling!”

Tears pooled your eyes and streamed down your cheeks, and you wept into his hand.

“Answer me!” Thor roared and you nodded frantically until he removed his hand. “Say it!”

“I’ll submit! I’m sorry! I’ll submit, just please don’t hurt me!” You yelled.

Thor’s nails dug into your thighs, spreading you even wider for Bucky’s wet cock, letting him slide into you and bump the head of his member at your cervix. You cried from the pain.

“That’s not enough.” Thor said as Bucky continued to jackhammer into you, his member filling you deliciously. “Say you submit to your alphas. Beg us to knot you and claim you as our omega. Beg us to breed you like a sweet bitch in heat.”

You cried when Bucky’s thrusts suddenly became jagged, his cock tugging your hips back and forth. “I submit to my alphas! Please,” you didn’t even care for the random nonsense you were saying; you just wanted them to stop, “please breed me! Knot me please! I’m so sorry!”

Bucky and Thor groaned in unison at your words, and you wept mournfully, your arms falling limp to your sides as Bucky continued to fuck you vigorously.

You gasped when a sudden pressure made impact with your entrance, and you looked down and gasped at the bulge growing just near the base of Bucky’s cock. You looked in horror as it swelled even more, bumping against your labia.

“Fuck,” Bucky hissed as he pushed the bulge more forcefully into you, “it won’t fit.”

“What?” Thor spread your thighs wider apart, and you sobbed at the aching pain, your arms wrapping around his for leverage. “She’s an omega. She can take it. Give it more force.”

Bucky forced himself even harder into you, and you cried when he tried to force the bulge into you. “Stop! Please it hurts so much!” You sobbed between the two men with no way to escape.

The dark-haired man continued to press himself into you, but you couldn’t take the swell of his cock, crying in distress. He hissed through his teeth, and you could see the pain in his face before he suddenly pulled himself out.

“Fuck!” He cried out and held his cock, glistening with your arousal. “I can’t fit my knot into her.”

“What?” Thor growled while he held you, and you began sobbing again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t punish me—”

Thor suddenly flipped you to the mattress before he rolled on top of you. You barely could react before he thrusted his cock into you and groaned. He pumped his hips into you frantically, your whole body shuffling up and down the bed at his forceful impacts.

“But she’s an omega! I can smell it on her!” He shoved his cock in you again and you cried out in pleasure, your walls fluttering around his rock-hard cock. “Fuck! You should be pleasuring her! Maybe that’s why…” his words drifted as his fingers slithered back to your clit, rubbing hard on your bud until you were panting and moaning below him.

You could suddenly feel his knot bumping against your entrance, just like the one before, and the man pressed himself even harder into your hips, rubbing your clit at a fast pace. You gasped and clawed your nails underneath him, your hips unconsciously rubbing itself against his skilled fingers before suddenly—

You climaxed. It came so unexpectedly; you didn’t even feel it coming before the last second. Whimpers and quiet moans escaped your lips in the aftershocks of pleasure.

But Thor continued to press his hips hard, trying to force his knot, until you cried from the stretch.

“It’s no use.” Bucky said from the corner of the room, holding his knot. You looked at him, seeing the small dribble of cum leaking from his tip. “Her body can’t take the knot. No matter how hard you try to force it in, it won’t work.”

Thor hissed as he pulled his cock free from your overworked cunt. He grunted in pain above you as he held his knot in his hand, small amounts of his cum leaking out and dropping to your stomach.

“Fuck.” He hissed; his eyes tightly shut with furrowed brows. He panted above you before turning to the man. “What do we do now.”

You held yourself still under Thor as precum continued to drop on your body.

“We need to wait for Steve.” Your body froze with a new sense of fear. There was  _ another _ man? “He’ll probably know what to do.”

Thor groaned as he stood up from the bed, stroking his cock before squeezing the knot. “Yeah.”


	3. Another Alpha, Another Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third alpha finally arrives, and the men make their plans for you to become their perfect omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 poll is finally closed! We got 480 responses! That's amazing! I got a lot of comments from that poll too that I am definitely going to consider. But for now, I won't reveal the winning votes. We'll just have to see it in the story!

Your breath was unsteady, your chest trembling with every inhale. There wasn’t enough air in the world to stop you from suffocating.

You held back from gasping when the arm around your waist dragged you closer to the warm body behind you.

There were too many arms around you… Too many chains anchoring you in the endless depths of water.

Your eyes remained closed in a vain attempt to mimic sleep. Hot air fanned over the back of your neck, and you bit the inside of your cheek. It was a wonder how the heat of your bodies pushed up together weren’t drenching you in sweat.

A different set of hands traveled around from the front of your hips to your ass, pulling your lower half to the warm head nestled against your stomach.

You scrunched up your nose when a soft pair of lips pressed themselves gently under your navel.

“Isn’t she so beautiful?” Bucky whispered below you, pulling your hips and stomach tighter against him.

A spark of heat erupted from behind your eyes, warning you of the tears that you would shed in the coming moments as Thor hummed behind you, agreeing with his companion. His hot breath washed over your neck from behind with his deep sigh.

This had been your whole night.

After the men had failed to shove their disgusting knots in you, they had taken their time getting rid of their erections before coming back to you. You weren’t sure why their penises swelled the way they did; you couldn’t guess anything about these men—if they were even human at all.

When they did come back to you later that night, they restrained you to the bed with them and forced you to sleep still in their arms.

You struggled minimally, pushed into the corner with no other choice than to let their naked bodies press against you.

There was nothing you could do but sob pathetically at your fate. But it was only momentarily before Thor hushed you with a hand wrapped over your neck. You hiccupped, silencing your cries for the rest of the night.

The men slept soundly with you in their arms, but nothing could calm you to rest. Their large hands touched your bare body with no shame until the morning.

You stilled your body when Thor pressed his hips to you, his semi-hard cock making itself known. He kissed your neck, the suddenness causing you to take an inhale too deep as the smell of spruce and lavender hit you once again.

“Finally awake my love?” He smiled against you before latching his lips and sucking on your skin.

Your body tensed up to his advances, and you scrunched your face hideously.

How could they keep touching you like this? As if nothing ever happened last night? It was pathetic—_you_ were pathetic. You should be struggling—escaping from them with every fiber in your body.

Bucky hummed against your belly, and you looked down to him.

You whispered in the most inaudible voice. Thor ceased kissing your neck and Bucky looked up at you. “What did you say?”

You clenched your teeth and seared. “Stop,” you screamed, “stop!” Arms and legs swung through the air as you thrashed your body between them, shrilling at the top of your lungs.

You’ve had enough.

“You disgusting rapists! You fucking bastards!” You pushed your leg up and kneed Bucky in the chin. “Don’t touch me! Don’t you dare fucking touch me!”

Thor reacted fast, constricting his arms even tighter around your waist as you screamed. Bucky moved away from you, giving Thor just enough room to roll on top of you.

“What did I say omega?” He straddled you from behind and yelled into your ear. “I’ve had it with your bratty behaviour.”

Thor looked over to Bucky, who was sitting at the window nook by the bed easing his jaw from the previous kick by you. “Go get the rope and something to gag her with,” Thor said before turning back towards you. “Looks like our little bitch is acting up again.” He grabbed your arms and held them firmly behind your back, using his thighs to hold them down.

“No! No—” you squirmed underneath him, but Thor leaned over and clamped his hand over your mouth, and his stiff cock unintentionally stroked against your back.

“Your punishment is past due little omega,” Thor seethed causing needles to run up your arms. “It’s time to teach you what happens when you anger your alpha.”

His teeth suddenly latched to the junction of your neck and shoulder before he clenched his jaw. Your eyes widened, and you screamed into his hand, kicking your legs from under him. His teeth dug even harder into your flesh when you tried to wiggle away.

You screamed with all the air you could muster, the sharp pain gutting through your body like poison, but Thor wouldn’t relent. He sunk his teeth deep until he cut through your skin. A high-pitched cry escaped your mouth at the same moment, and Thor groaned deeply against your shoulder.

God you sounded so fucking gorgeous, even when being punished. Thor could bite you like this all day just to listen to your beautiful voice cry under him like that.

And the smell of your body invaded his nose tenfold… 

Thor rutted his hips against you, letting you know just how hard you were making him.

You really were an omega. No one had ever driven him so mad with lust; with desire, and now you were all his, right under him to do with as he pleased.

You continued to scream, your voice raw as Bucky entered the room once again, rope and rags in hand, a pair of jeans cladding his form.

The pain in your shoulder stretched through your body, and you whimpered when Thor released unlocked his jaw from your shoulder. Your sobs and pants were quiet behind his hand, but he finally removed his palm from your mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into your ear, but you cowered away from him, “you had to learn, and if it’s through punishment, then so be it.”

Thor lifted his chest off you. “Hand me the rope.” Bucky passed it to him along with the rags before leaving the room.

Warm blood trailed down from your shoulder and neck, the pain worse than before. You didn’t want to move your arm. You didn’t want to move anything.

Thor had his own plans regardless, turning you gently on your back before scooting your body closer to the metal headboard. You turned away from him defeated as he lifted your hands and tied them to one of the metal bars.

“This is for your own good.” He fastened to rope tightly, binding your wrists together.

After restraining your hands, Thor had stuffed a cloth into your mouth, using another one to tie between your lips, effectively gagging you. His knee pushed between your legs as he parted you, situating himself between your thighs.

You bit down on your gag, huffing and sniffling while he lined his cock to your entrance. “Soon we won’t have to do this.” You cried out as he stroked the head of his cock along your slit. “Once when you can take our knots, I will mate you night and day until your belly filled with my pups.”

His words made you sob even louder.

“Shhh, shhh,” Thor hushed you, moving his hand to hold your cheek. “There’s no need to cry my love.” He taunted, hand retreating back to your sex. “You couldn’t escape us no matter how hard you try.”

Thor parted your labia, just enough to expose your nub. He guided his hips closer while he held his shaft, pressing the tip of his penis to your clit.

Your breath hitched.

He rubbed himself against you, violating your body in such a humiliating manner. You sobbed into your gag as Thor continued to stroke your most sensitive parts together, forcing you to share the bond of vulnerability with him.

He groaned deeply in pleasure when he brushed the head of his cock over your pearl again.

You choked on your spit, your legs jerking suddenly as the same pleasure shot straight to your core like a lightning bolt.

Thor chuckled behind his lips before smiling at you. “Is my love finally enjoying herself? I can smell how wet your pretty cunt is.”

You shook your head frantically at his claims, but he swiftly moved his cock down to your entrance, nestling himself between your lips. With one hand on your hip and another holding his member, Thor pushed his cock in slowly, and you gasped at the intrusion.

Your sex opened to accommodate him, his girth stretching you tightly.

“Fuck baby, fuck! You’re so tight.” He panted above you as he pushed himself halfway in, and you began panting behind the gag too. Thor smiled and glanced back up at you.

“This is it! I can sense it, my omega.” He planted his hands at the sides of your head, his body looming over yours with his shadow casting down. “I know you will take my knot this time.”

The alpha finally forced his cock in its entirety, slowly working its way until you gasped as he hilted to the base.

You both groaned in unison.

No, this couldn’t be happening again. There was no way you could let them do this to you.

Your body resisted him, your legs wiggling and holding him still while you flexed your core muscles and tried to push him away.

He only moaned. “That’s it—ahh you feel incredible.”

You squeaked when he rolled his hips, his cock bumping against your cervix before he slowly pulled out. His thick erection tugged your walls with him as Thor slowly dragged himself out, and your body jolted.

“Mmphh! Mmm!” You whined feebly, forced to lay back and endure every feeling he brought to your body.

“I’ll pleasure you this time,” he said, as though he was just reading your thoughts. “We rushed you too much last night; I’ll do more if that wasn’t enough for you.” He thrusted his hips back into you, and you gasped, the ridges of his length brushing through all your walls. “And once you’ve had enough, you will stretch around our knots.”

You squeezed the tears out of your eyes while your walls involuntarily fluttered around him. As though you could clench his cock any tighter…

“Aahh,” Thor moaned above you, finally setting his thrusts into rhythm. He lowered himself closer to you, resting his elbows beside your head while he continued to pump his cock in and out. “Does that feel good my darling?” He huffed his hot breath over your face, and you turned away from him. He jutted his hips into you again, reinforcing his words. “You can’t hide how wet you are for me. My omega knows how to take her alpha’s cock so well. She knows deep down that mating her alphas is what’s good for her.”

If only you could tell him no. You gnawed on your gag, your saliva soaking the rags.

Thor thrusted into you again, catching you off guard. You gasped as you began to feel the growing swell at the lower half of his penis.

“Omega,” Thor slowed his pounding, nestling his cock deep within you before speaking again, “look at me.”

You refused to turn your head. After everything he stole from you, he could at least give you the decency of looking away from the act.

There was no doubt that you could feel him all over your body; you couldn’t mentally escape this moment even if you tried, but even so, you could at least pretend.

“Do you want another bite to match the last one!?” He craned your jaw and pointed your face in front of his, your eyes still shut. “I said look at me as I take you!” He roared, scaring the muscles of your sex into clamping around him as you shot your eyelids wide open.

Thor stared at you, inches away from your face while the two of you stilled. His eyes were dark and dilated in lust, his breathing slowed above you. Your lips quivered when he slowly released your jaw, resting his elbow back to your side. “Don’t look away from me as I mate you,” he whispered, finally setting his thrusts back into motion.

You grunted when he pulled out of your slick opening, only to force himself back in along with the small swell growing at the base of his member. You continued to watch him disturbingly as he panted above you, so close in your personal space.

The man groaned above you when he struggled to push his knot in, dragging your body up with it. You mewled pathetically at the fullness, pleasure sizzling in your core. His eyes glittered in his carnal desire, his skin shiny with sweat.

In all your experiences, you’d never felt any man stretch you so much, and you knew from last night that his knot wasn’t even at its full size yet.

You whined when Thor pushed his cock in, your pussy desperately clinging to his length. Your walls pulled on him as if encouraging him to go deeper.

He hissed vocally before smiling down at you. “My omega is eager for her knot, is she? Ready to take on my pups and mother them then, I see.” He pumped his hips again, struggling a little bit more each time to push in his growing knot.

Your slick covered his length, and you wept while he stretched you.

Thor’s grin continued to grow, but it suddenly faded when his cock halted from entering you. He growled, rubbing his knot against your entrance. Your pussy lips rubbed against his swell, lathering it in your juices as he slowly pushed in.

“Nnhh! Nnnnh!” You cried through your gag as he forced his way in, the bulge painfully wide.

You thrashed your head chaotically as you hyperventilated through your nose, begging him to stop. Yanking at your wrists was meaningless; nothing could pull you away from the man as he continued to push his swell into you.

“Relax my love,” Thor held your cheek into his palm to cease your movements, “I know it hurts, but _please_,” he stressed the last word, his desperation becoming obvious. “Just… let me—” He groaned when you suddenly fluttered around his length.

God he was so sensitive. He just wanted to cum deep inside you so bad. Why couldn’t you just take his knot and let him.

Thor shifted his weight to his hips, causing you to shrill out in agony. The burn was too much. You were already too full; you couldn’t take anymore of him.

Thor listened to you weep under him, your voice like that of a dying fawn, his eyes glancing up to see your hands curled into tight fists. The bite mark he had left on your shoulder oozing the warm liquid of blood.

He pulled out of you, so suddenly you moaned at the emptiness, your pussy squeezing around itself in the aftershocks of fulfilling pleasure, your arousal running down to the bedspread beneath.

Tears were wiped away from your burning cheeks. You flinched away from Thor’s affections. He adjusted himself to his knees and leaned over you: “I’m so sorry my love. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He stroked his hands over your face several times to calm you, but your breath hitched when you felt his cock rub against your inner thigh.

You didn’t mean to look down, but the subconscious instinct to do so and confirm your suspicions controlled you.

A frail, high-pitched gasp escaped your lips when you gazed over Thor’s straining red cock. Veins ran over his length, his member twitching upwards in aching desperation with his full knot.

The door in front suddenly opened, breaking you out of your trance as Bucky rushed in.

“Is everything okay? I felt her in distress.”

You and Thor turned to him as he walked into the room. Bucky’s eyes flickered down to Thor’s slick covered erection before flicking back up at him, waiting for an explanation.

You took that moment to get his attention, wrestling your body underneath Thor’s and pleading frantically for the other man to save you, but your muffled cries stop short when you felt Thor’s rough hand back on your cheek, stroking you softly.

“Shhh, shhh,” Thor cooed to you, “it’s over—it’s over. There’s nothing to cry about anymore—”

“I thought we agreed to wait for Steve before mating with her again.” Bucky moved towards the head of the bed before pulling the gags out of your mouth. “You were meant to only punish her.”

“… I know,” Thor sighed. You whimpered as he stroked your hair, both men speaking above you like two adults discussing about what to do with their child. “I just thought this time would be it.”

They continued discussing above you, and you silently took that moment to look up at your binds. Your hands weren’t necessarily bound together, so if you could just untie the knots from them, you could flee.

“She’s an omega Thor; of course you’d assume she could take your knot—”

“So then why didn’t she take it? Is she an omega or isn’t she?” Thor hissed, and you yipped when his stiff cock had stroked your thigh once again. That didn’t deter you from your binds though, quietly tugging on the rope at your wrists to loosen its hold.

A cold, metal hand suddenly grabbed you by your forearm, ceasing you from your attempted escape. You turned over to Bucky but hitched your breath when you caught both men staring down at you with scowls.

You listened to them fume from their nostrils, their patience running thin.

They watched you silently before Bucky spoke up: “Thor, go clean yourself up. I’ll take care of her.”

The blond alpha huffed, but eventually slid off the bed. He held his cock tightly and grunted before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

The door slammed, leaving you in the silence of the other man in the bedroom. Bucky had yet to break eye contact from you even as he instructed for Thor to leave. He continued to hold your forearm firmly, tensing his torso.

Your eyes shifted down from his chest and arms back up to him when he cleared his throat. Bucky pressed his lips into a thin line.

“I’m going to bring breakfast. You better still be in those binds when I come back. We’ll open them then.”

Your pout was unconscious, your bottom lip quivering. A new episode of tears overtook you as you stared up at him.

“Please.” You were reduced to crying for your captors to set you free. “I—I’m begging you.” Bucky’s face didn’t waver as dollops of tears rolled down your eyes. His pupils had dilated, but other than that, he made no move. “You have to let me go. I—I can’t do this! Please!” Your ugly cries took over, your body contorting as you turned away from him. “I don’t know what you two think I am, but I promise you I’m not that. Please! There must be a mistake! Just let me go, and I promise I won’t tell anyone about this.” You wailed against the sheets while despair filled your lungs.

You knew crying was hopeless. You knew that these men wouldn’t let you go until they got what they wanted.

_How did you ever end up kidnapped by these strangers?_

You wept sorrowfully, waiting for Bucky to respond. Instead, he watched you cry until he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was still bright in the day as you sat on the bed. The air was calm and warm as you bathed in the sun’s hot light. All the sheets from the bed were taken away by the two men to wash, and they left you nothing to cover yourself with.

You sat with your hands in your lap, wrists sore from pulling on your previous binds and your cheek tight from all your tears. The bite on your neck was treated with an antiseptic and a gauze bandage. A plastic bowl of what was previously berries and oatmeal was now clean, and though you ate all of it, you were just about sure that you would vomit the meal out any second with how queasy your gut felt.

You pushed yourself off the bed, immediately leaning against the window, as you sat on its nook. You pressed your head against the glass.

There was so many things you hadn’t noticed when you first came to in this room. The small nook being one of them, but more importantly, the rest of your environment.

You had gone to the bathroom after eating your meal and were surprised to find a functioning water system.

From the only window in your room, you could easily see that the house you were in was slightly uphill, but there was nothing other than trees past the home’s gravel yard. You weren’t sure how far you were from the camp, or how far you were from the next closest establishment more honestly. There wasn’t even a road path from what you could see.

Just how isolated were you?

It was likely that the water from this cabin was coming from a water reserve tank. You could only guess that these men could live comfortably for months at a time before taking a trip to town for supplies.

You wouldn’t be able to escape till then. Even if you broke the window now, there was no chance that you could escape unheard by these superhuman beings, whatever they were. Not with more than one.

You’d have to wait, as much as that sunk your heart.

You didn’t want to wait—you didn’t want to wait for them to rape you again. No! You should be running now! You wanted to escape and run into the forest with every fiber in your body. But you knew better.

These men didn’t just want you; they wanted to impregnate you—and they still do.

They had yet to be successful locking their knots into you, and you were grateful enough for just that miracle. They couldn’t cum inside you without it, but you couldn’t risk getting pregnant at all. It was impossible enough to escape two men by yourself. A baby would be your indefinite crutch that would likely prevent you from ever escaping.

The thought of a pregnancy sent chills down your body, and you held your arms for warmth.

You didn’t even want to imagine it.

A sudden rumbling fell to your ears and you looked to the window. It was coming from outside.

You leaned over to the side and jolted when a truck pulled up to the cabin. You fogged the glass and watched as Bucky and Thor suddenly came out of the house and approached the car.

The driver got out of the car, strolling to the back of the truck.

You didn’t get a good look at him with the other two men in the way, but your heart pounded anyhow. You could only see the man’s combed dark golden hair and navy jacket from where you stood.

Bucky and Thor followed him to the back of the truck, and your brain sparked at the opportunity. Hands scrambled to the window latch, grabbing the lock that prevented you from opening it. You tugged onto the lock only twice before you knew it wasn’t enough.

There was nothing in the room to use that would be strong enough to pull out the latch. You grasp the ends of the window, shoving yourself against it instead. It was tougher than you thought.

You continued to thrash against the window until something caught your eye. You focused your attention past the glass and noticed the driver from before. He stood with a beard similar to that of Thor’s, carrying a dead deer over his shoulders, staring at your struggles. The shared eye contact was momentary until he smiled, his grin wide and his perfect teeth framed. His eyes grew open with joy and excitement, and panic instantly stabbed you deep in your heart.

You cried hysterically as you frantically yanked on the latch again and again, before resolving to just prying on its frame.

No… No!

This couldn’t be happening! The man was here! The man Bucky and Thor were talking about was here!

You hoped you would have at least had a day or two more. Not this.

Not this…

* * *

Steve pulled up to the cabin before parking the truck. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled, and he couldn’t stop himself from chewing on his lip.

The omega was here. He could definitely smell their strong pheromones, so close and concentrated.

He removed himself from the vehicle when Thor exited out of the house, Bucky following him right after.

“Did you find them?” Steve asked, straight to the point.

The two men approached him, both with subtle grins on their faces.

“We got her.” Bucky was first to respond. “But there’s a problem. We need to talk.”

As quick as he heard it, Steve’s smile instantly dropped, his face stern as his jaws tightened. He huffed momentarily before turning around.

“Help me unload everything in the back. There’s a deer that needs to be skinned and dressed. We can talk afterwards.”

The three of them marched to the back of the truck, opening it to find it filled with supplies, the dead deer laying neatly in the center.

Back when the three men had been on the search for the omega and her scent, Steve had gone out to the nearest town to fetch supplies once when he realized that he was far from her. He grabbed some provisions that would last them a while, and he was lucky enough that he brought a cooler. The drive had nearly been four hours.

Steve pulled out the deer by its hind legs, dragging it to the edge of the truck before crouching down under and lifting it by his shoulders. He stumbled momentarily before steadying himself to a stand.

“Is the deer finally too heavy for you?” Thor chuckled at him, “Should I carry it this time?”

Steve tsked his tongue, before walking back to the cabin. “Don’t even try.” He rolled his eyes, before unintendedly catching a glimpse of movement from one of the windows. Steve stopped, suddenly aware of the woman at the window, struggling to pry open the frame with her fingers, not aware that her naked body was exposed for him to see.

She struggled with the window some more before she had caught his stare outside the home. Her lips parted as if she had been caught in the middle of a crime as he watched her, and Steve couldn’t hold himself back from smiling.

He found you.

Your panic had finally set in, and your efforts became tenfold as you banged and scratched the window frame.

Steve’s grin grew even wider, watching your mindless hysteria while you did nothing to cover your own body from him, your soft, pliable breasts swaying for him to see as you continued your poor escape attempt.

His fingers twitched, the sudden need for him to swipe his thumbs over your smooth areolas and watch your nipples pebble. Steve inhaled the air deeply through his nose before holding his breath, eyes rolling back at your intoxicating scent.

They had finally caught you, and now you were in arm’s length for him to hold, to touch, to love; you would be his to finally claim and take his knot.

Finally.

* * *

“So she _can’t_ take our knots?” Steve asked from his chair, tugging up the sleeves of his sweater. Thor nodded in front of him from his own seat at the table. Steve hummed to himself and digested the information. “But she _is_ an omega. Her pheromones are enough to prove that.”

Thor ruffled his beard while Bucky turned from the kitchenette, wiping the deer’s blood from his hands with a clean cloth.

“We tried to mate with her, but she couldn’t take us.” Bucky pulled out a chair before taking his seat. “We made sure to pleasure her, and she was definitely wet.”

Steve shook his head and huffed. “Okay, then what about her heat? Have you asked her when she had her last heat?”

“Steve, she doesn’t know who we are or what she is.” Thor chuckled: “and you can tell solely by looking at her that she’s never gone through a heat before.”

“But that doesn’t make sense.” Bucky clenched his teeth. “She’s old enough that she must have gone through multiple heats as would any omega!”

“Probably not unless she was given reason to.” Steve whispered. The two other alphas suddenly looked to him for clarification.

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

Steve combed his fingers into his hair, sighing. “There’s never been an alpha for her to mate with. She must have lived miles away from us before now. Her body probably knew that and suppressed all of her heats from ever occurring.”

“That still doesn’t explain why she’s an omega in the first place,” Bucky argued, “There are no omegas in this world Steve. You know that.”

“And what? You wanna throw her out knowing that she could be the only omega in this world for us? How long have we waited for a chance like this?” Steve seethed, fists tight over the table. “Buck, don’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy fucking her, or that the thought of impregnating her hasn’t cross your mind every fucking second you’ve been with her.”

“Of course it did!” Bucky stood from his chair. “Is that what you want me to say? Because yes! I love fucking her! I love holding her! I love everything about her. Just like you,” he pointed to Steve before turning his finger to Thor, “and just like him.” Bucky plopped himself back to his chair.

Thor and Steve stared in awe their friend.

“It’s just too good to be true,” Thor groaned.

Steve turned to him. “What do you mean?”

The blond alpha tapped his thumbs together, crossing his fingers between each other. “She’s resisting, fighting us from claiming her—fighting against her nature. Omegas don’t act like that; they never did.”

Steve sighed. “Well, I’m not going to let her go.”

“As if any of us wanted to,” Bucky quipped, “She’s staying here. We all know that, but that’s not the issue.”

They contemplated silently on what to do next with the omega simmering in their minds. Steve pressed his lips, his hands resting on his lap between crossed fingers. He eyed the floor for a moment, his focus lost.

He wasn’t sure how, but his mind wandered below, his cock suddenly throbbing while he envisioned his pretty little omega naked between his knees and sucking him slowly. Yes, she would be such a good, dutiful omega, pleasing her alpha quietly with her wet, warm tongue pressed to the underside of his length.

A good omega like her should learn to crawl under the table and pleasure all her alphas, one at a time, sucking hard on their cocks before one of them would pick her up and sit her onto their large knots.

Each of them would have their turns, passing her around like the trophy breeder she was. Their omega would be stretched full and become so needy to be claimed and bred by her hungry lovers.

“We need to train her.”

Thor and Bucky’s eyes flickered over to Steve as he continued to stare at the floor between his feet. “She needs to understand that she is an omega, and it is her job as an omega to keep her alpha’s satisfied and happy.”

“So you’re saying…” Thor trailed off.

“I’m saying that she needs to start behaving like an omega to _become_ an omega. It’s still not clear why she’s…” he struggled to find the right word, “incomplete… but we need to train her into her omega role.” Steve tapped his hand back on the table and looked to the other two alpha males. “Keep her exposed to our scents, and she will acclimate to it. You’ve already punished her once? We need to continue to punish her for her bad behavior and reward her when she is doing well. Her body will eventually express her omega traits, but until then, we need to remind her of her place.”

“What about mating—”

“We have to keep mating with her.” Steve cut Bucky off. “We are only going to fail the first few times before she stretches to us. And once that’s done, she can finally conceive our children.”

Bucky and Thor perched up at the last few words, like dogs about ready to wag their tails. Steve pushed his chair out and stood up, turning his head towards the living area, over to the locked door that contained his beloved omega.

“Now if you two don’t mind, I’m going to acquaint myself with my sweet angel.”

* * *

You had just redressed the bite wound when you left the bathroom, gasping when you opened the door back into the bedroom, finding the new stranger sitting at the tiny window nook. The sheets were returned to the bed, all clean and neatly laid over the mattress.

The man didn’t notice you until then, turning his gaze from the window. He smiled at you warmly, but you broke the mutual stare, arms immediately pulled up to cover your breasts, nose pointed to your toes.

Your body trembled while you made slow steps back into the bathroom. He caught on easy and stood up, stepping closer to you. There was no lock on the door, but you could hold him off, right?

“Don’t go in there, baby.” In three long strides, he was already inches in front of you, pulling you away from the bathroom. He closed the door behind you.

The door slammed loudly, leaving the room in a forced, sudden silence. You held back a sob when the man didn’t move and instead inched a little closer to you.

His face loomed over yours, but you kept your eyes down to the floor, your limps shaking even more.

You knew what he was here for, just like the last two men. You knew what was going to happen.

And as if to prove your point, the man inhaled your scent through his nostrils, groaning slightly from the aroma.

Your body was nearly about to fall limp.

“I’ve been waiting to meet you.” He looked down and smiled, though you didn’t even see it. He hummed and tilted your chin up, but you still looked away. “It’s alright dear, I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to talk.”

Your lips quivered, a hic erupting from your throat.

The man chuckled quietly, pulling you to the other side of the bedroom. “Come here. Let’s sit.”

He sat back on the nook while he sat you to the bed. The room was so tiny, there was barely any walk space. Your knees and feet were practically bumping into his.

The man smiled then, rubbing his hands over your thighs comfortingly, though it seemed like more than that to you, his large palms stroking your soft flesh, squeezing it when he roamed closer to your hips.

He stopped before straightening himself. The sun’s rays cascaded over his combed, dark-golden hair and the broad shoulders underneath his beige cable-knit sweater.

“My name’s Steve. It’s nice to finally meet you. What’s your name?”

You didn’t say anything, looking anywhere you could but straight at him.

Steve sighed. “Not in the mood huh? That’s okay. Thor already told me. Y/N, right?” You jolted when he called you out, and you suddenly turned to him. He smiled. “It’s a pretty name. Suits you well, I think.” He reached out to your cheek, but you turned away sharply before his fingers could make contact.

He hummed at your rejection before sighing. “I know this is a lot sweetie—a lot to take in. I know you are scared, so let me explain.”

You bit your lip, tears sparking in the backs of your eyes.

How could anyone explain what they did to you? There was no justification.

“I’m sure you can already guess that Bucky and Thor are different from normal men, and so am I.” Steve smiled and patted your knee.

“Do you know what you are, doll?”

You flicked your head to him before biting with venom in your voice, “I am being held captive against my will.”

Steve sighed once again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t talk to me like that sweetie. Or should I have Thor and Bucky come here and hold you down for me.”

You immediately swallowed your own poison, bitterness running down your throat.

Steve smiled and held your cheek in his hand. “Now that’s a good girl.” He stroked his thumb over your soft skin before his eyes drifted down. “And while we’re at it, why don’t you lower your arms for me, so I can see those pretty breasts you’re so bashful about.”

His demand froze you, and you glared at him with a new surge of horrid disgust.

“It’s alright baby. There’s nothing that you need to hide from me. We’ll be getting to know each other for a long time.”

Steve’s threats cycled through your mind. There was no way you could keep behaving like this and get away with it. It was three against one now. This was their game, and you were in their field.

Your hands lowered to your lap slowly, and Steve hummed delightfully as your areolas peaked out for him before they were fully exposed. You couldn’t help but crane your eyes down once again, looking down and deciding instead to subtly lay your hands over the apex of your thighs.

Steve grinned warmly before continuing his conversation. “Do you know what an omega is?”

There was that word again: omega, the same word that Thor and Bucky had constantly been referring to you as.

When you didn’t respond, Steve went on: “I’m not the best at explaining this, but you are an omega. Bucky, Thor, and I are alphas. We are a species separate from humans. Similar but separate.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you blurted to him. “I’ve never heard anything about this before meeting you three bastards! You’re crazy!”

Steve’s smile faded, straining his neck and clenching his jaw shut. He stood up, towering over you. “Alphas and omegas are part of a hierarchy. As alphas, it is our job to take care of our omega. And as an omega, it is your responsibility to satisfy us and bear our children.”

You jumped up and pushed him away. “This is insane! You’re all insane!”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Steve growled. He grasped your arms before shaking you in his grasp. “You are going to be obedient, and you will learn to take your alphas.”

You cried when he tossed you into the bed and turned instantly to see him unbuckle his jeans, his eyes going dark. “No! No!” You screamed and crawled away, but a hand clamped around your ankle, and you shrieked at the awful bone crushing pain.

“Omega, when your alpha plans to mate with you, you should welcome his cock with spread legs and an open mouth.” He tugged you back to him, using his other hand to pull his cock free. Steve gave himself a few strokes before his length straightened out almost immediately. “I don’t want to punish you for our first time, but I will. If you’re going to act like a bitch, then I’ll breed you like one.”

You shook your head frantically and cried into your hands. Even if you got away from him now, there was no doubt that two other burly men were waiting for you across the door.

There was no way to escape this.

Steve released your ankle slowly, and your leg fell back to the bed instantly as you wept beneath him. “There’s my girl,” he praised, smiling once again as the blue came back to his eyes. His hands made quick work peeling off his sweater and his bottoms.

The bed creaked to his weight, and you yelped when his hand scooped underneath your waist. “On all four, baby. Just like that.” You were pulled to your hands and knees, trembling with no control as he moved behind you.

His large hands grasped your hips, and you gasped at the unexpectedness.

“You have such nice full hips, perfect for holding multiple children.”

You bit down on your tongue, suppressing the cry nearly escaping your throat. Don’t give him something else to be angry about. Just let him get over it. You knew by now that these men couldn’t cum inside you.

With that reassurance, you released a tense breath, calming yourself.

These men spoke gibberish. Even if they were some species different from normal humans, they were kidding themselves into thinking you were one of them too.

A mild hint of vanilla and cinnamon hit your nose, and you inhaled the warm, sweet scent to calm your nerves. You whimpered as Steve’s hands continued to stroke your hips, and not before long did you press your nose to the soft sheets below you, trying to find the source of that scent.

Steve chuckled behind you. “Look at my sweet darling, presenting her ass to me like a good omega should.” He leaned over your back, holding himself with one hand while the other one roamed underneath you to stroke your stomach. “Eager to breed and let your belly swell with the life we’ll create.” He whispered too close to your ear as he pressed his naked body behind yours. You shivered underneath him when his erection moved against your slit.

Steve moved his hand up, grasping your breast in his palm, squeezing it until he pinched your nipple. You turned from the sheets and yelped out, and he took that opportunity to kiss your cheek, roaming down to your jaw.

“Just like that honey. Moan for your alpha. Let me know how much you love it.” He humped his hips against you like an animal, letting the friction between you and his hard shaft produce your arousal. “You smell incredible!” He groaned, kissing you just below your ear lobe. “All I want to do is stuff you full of my cock until you pass out.”

Steve pulled himself back up, and you gasped when he lifted the upper half of your body. “On your hands sweetie. I want to see how long you can hold yourself before you give out,” he chuckled lightly.

You did as he told you, holding yourself back on all fours. Your eyes shut close as you held still.

Think about something else. Think about _anything_ else. Let him get done with the inevitable.

Your body slightly jumped when a single hand brushed over your ass. Shivers ran up and down your spine when his touch slid lower, a single finger suddenly circling around your puckered hole.

Steve listened for your hitched breath before cocking his head. “Mmm, you like that baby? I’m sure you do. If you want, I can call Bucky in here right now, and we can both fill you up nicely. How does that sound?”

You sobbed hoarsely in your attempt to clamp your mouth tight from hyperventilating. Only momentarily.

There was a light swift of wind before an excruciating slap landed hard over your ass.

“Answer me when I ask you something omega,” Steve seared. He was ready to slap you again until you shook your head pleadingly. “Good.” He beamed, fingers sliding down to your slit. “I want this to just be about us.”

A thick finger pushed into your sex and a gasped escaped you. Steve gave you no other chance to react, pulling the digit out before plunging in with another when he realized you were wet enough.

The groan from your lips couldn’t be hidden, and Steve’s fingers slightly arched up, letting them brush the backside of your wet walls while he pulled out. He attempted to pull his fingers out too quickly, but your body resisted, clamping around the two large digits to slow down his exit.

“Oh honey, you want me so bad, don’t you?” He thrusted his fingers back into you, shoving your body forward. “I promise I’m not going anywhere pretty omega. Your alpha is right here.”

You growled and turned your head back to him.

How dare he think you enjoyed this? That you wanted him?

His other hand whipped against your bottom, and your cried before he yanked you by your hair back into place.

“Don’t look back at me like that sweetheart.” Your sex squelched when he thrusted his fingers knuckles deep, twirling them in your warmth. “I know a desperate pussy when I see one. You’ve been waiting for me to come home and stretch you out, haven’t you? A strong alpha to finally claim your tight little cunt, huh?”

You gasped when he pulled his fingers out, lifting them right under his nose to give a whiff. Steve moaned. “This scent is going to be the end of me.” He gushed, sliding his two fingers into his mouth.

Whimpers and trembles overtook your body as you listened to him suck his fingers above you. You gripped the sheets when he groaned, his pleasure muffled while he continued to lick away your juices.

The sounds were too grotesque. You lifted your knee to crawl away.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Steve clamped his hands back to your hips, locking you in place.

“No Steve—no please!” You shuffled in his hold when his erect cock pressed into your opening.

Steve’s face turned cold. “You need to learn omega.” His voice dropped, but a sinister smirk soon appeared. “But that’s okay,’ he consoled, “I know you’re enjoying this too.”

He pushed in his cock, and you let out a high-pitch cry. Your walls enveloped him as he pushed in the head of his cock and soon enough the length. The alpha’s hands traveled up near your waist, arching your hips upwards as he pushed himself.

“A-aah,” he sighed when he finally hilted in your warm wet cavern. “That’s it baby doll. Hold me tight. Milk me just like that.”

Tears rolled from your face as the third man in a span of two days forced himself into you. His cock flinched and your body flexed around him, squeezing his girthy length.

“Oh god!” You cried when he pulled his length out, marveling at the resistance of your walls.

“No wonder the guys said you couldn’t take a knot. You’ve never had an alpha’s cock before, have you?” He thrusted his cock back in, and you choked back on your own breath. “No wonder. We need to keep stretching our little girl until she’s all wide and used to for us, huh?”

Another thrust and another before Steve began working at a steady pace. You whined and hiccupped under him; his hands still firm along your hips as he pushed you back to meet him.

“Such a beautiful voice.” Steve hastened speed. “Keep singing for me darling. I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

You bit your lip, but your moan reached his ears. He continued to plow into you, his cock coated in your cum while his length stroked your channel. Your breasts jiggled shamelessly as he ravaged you.

Even with all the strength you could muster, pulling your hips away was powerless. He controlled your body with so much strength; it was unavoidable to be led straight back to his cock as he thrusted into you again and again.

“Arrgghh,” he moaned, tilting his head back as he fucked you. “You’re so wonderful darling. I love you.”

You hung your head in shame while his cock filled you, watching your tears stain the sheets below, but your ass jolted when you felt his knot being to form.

“And there it is,” Steve boasted, pulling his thick cock out just barely before stuffing himself back in. You cried when the tip of his cock pushed against your cervix. He felt your body shiver.

“Don’t be scared sweetie.” He laughed and leaned over your back, his weight nearly forcing your arms to give. “When you take my knot, we’re going to have so many children.”

His hands once again roamed under you, one stroking your belly while the other one reached down to rub your clit. You grasped breathlessly, the feeling of his fingers circling your nub overwhelmingly, his thrusts shallow as his knot grew.

“How many children should we go for sweetie? Five? Ten? Twenty?” He teased, his hand stroking your stomach more and more. “It’s not uncommon for omegas to carry three—four children at a time. It’s actually _very_ common.” You sobbed when he pushed in his growing knot, your sex wrapping around him airtight before he pulled his knot out with a pop. “You’ll see. When your empty belly swells with my pups, pumping out children again and again. My gorgeous breeder.”

His fingers were working too fast on your sensitive nub. The coiled springs forming deep in your core, just about all ready to burst.

“Wait—ahh-aaaah.” You vocalized your moans as your climax finally overtook you. Your pussy constricted over his cock, and Steve sighed.

You both suddenly grunted when his knot did not push itself in all the way. Steve lifted his torso off yours, resuming his original stance with his hands on your hips. He slowed his thrusts to a stop, pushing his glistening cock in slowly. Hisses left the both of your lips when Steve pressed his cock in, but his knot did not give way. He muttered a curse under his breath.

You squealed when he attempted to push himself in once again unsuccessful. When he knew he wasn’t going to get through, Steve pulled out his cock entirely. Nothing stopped you from collapsing into the mattress.

Your eyelids fluttered softly, and Steve groaned as he stroked his aching shaft, squeezing the underside of his knot. He chuckled quietly before curling himself behind you.

“It’s alright baby.” He hissed, gently palming his hand on his length while he adjusted you both to your side. You could feel his warm body spoon you from behind, his hot breath fanning over your neck until he began peaking kisses. “You did so well for me.”

You ignored his words. There was no energy left in you to move away from his touch or fight. His hands circled your body, cock pressed to your ass, making your sticky arousal very apparent between the two of you.

Steve squeezed one of your breasts in his hand, weighing it in his large palm while you mewled and wiggled underneath him. He smiled across your skin.

“Get some rest my darling omega. It won’t be long now before your body adjusts, and you can finally mother the children of your alphas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to make my day! Thanks for reading!


	4. Sunlight

The morning sky was a refreshing breeze—an oasis of calm and clarity that warmed the forest mountains with a promised kiss of even greater days to come. The rays of daylight glittered all throughout the forest grounds, dancing over the scattered firs and pine needles layered above the dirt.

Steve took in the fresh air, letting it rush into his nose before exhaling it right back out. The natural forest air was a sacred delicacy to men: only a hidden gift that Steve himself could spoil himself with.

He could only compare the air to the fresh taste of water—a taste without flavor, yet one that could not be lived without.

And now it was his.

The wind blew through his neck as the golden-haired man voyaged the forest, following the dirt path downhill beyond his shared cabin home. He had forgone his jacket, left in his cotton dark green shirt while the breeze chilled his arms.

Steve ventured deeper through the woods until the tell-tale sounds of shuffling along the dirt reached his ears. He stopped in his tracks, leaning over at the closest tree with crossed arms.

With his back to Steve, Thor worked with gloves on one knee as he maneuvered the dead fox out from its metal wire snare, tugging the wire out from around its neck. Steve glanced down lower, spotting an additional two rabbits at Thor’s side.

“Don’t we already have enough food?” Steve asked. Thor didn’t turn around to acknowledge him.

“We have enough, but I want us to store more. The weather is getting colder, and it’s only a matter of time before she’ll be eating for two or more.”

Steve sighed at the mention of her.

Her…

_You_.

“You should have never bitten her.”

Thor held the fox still in his hold, gears processing in his head before he turned around to Steve. “Is that what you came to me to talk about?” He scoffed before turning back to his fox, tying it with the rabbits before he stood with them hanging from their ropes. “Well I assure you; I had no intention of bonding with our dear omega.”

Steve marched forward to the other alpha with furrowed brows, intent on stopping him on his tracks. “Bullshit. You had no right! Biting her and then immediately attempting to mate with her. Are you crazy? What if you knotted with her then?”

“I’m not bonding with her!” Thor pushed past Steve, mildly shoving the other alpha away. “I lost control when I bit her, but I haven’t done anything more to bond with her, or have you forgotten how to properly bond with an omega? You know just as Bucky does that nothing would have happened had I knotted.”

But the words didn’t reassure Steve. He clenched down hard on his teeth, seething while Thor walked away from him.

“We agreed that we weren’t going to bite our omega. She is the only one shared between all of us!” Thor ignored his comments, continuing his way back to the house. “If you do try to bond with her, I’ll make sure you won’t get that chance!”

Thor ignored him, hiking back up the hill.

* * *

You gasped in cold sweat as the hand holding your shoulder released you. Turning from the bed, you spotted Steve sitting behind you. He was not at all naked like before, dressed in a shirt green like pine and a pair of pants.

You clawed the sheets up to cover your chest and you immediately scrambled away from him to the other corner of the bed. Your throat dry like sand, your lips cracked.

“Please…” He didn’t hear you beg.

Steve smiled innocently, your heart dropping down the depths of an ocean.

How dare he smile at you like that? The same smile he likely dawned on when he was ramming you from behind, forcing you to listen to his vile words while he caged you underneath his body and weight.

You wanted to scream and rip his throat out.

But he leaned over the bed, your heavy heart instantly jumping back into your esophagus. His hand reached the back of your head, fingers sliding through your hair. It didn’t go unnoticed by him how your body trembled, pulling you away from him by a wisp of air.

“Dinner’s going to get started soon. Can’t have my precious omega missing it.” He pressed his lips to your forehead, and you whimpered underneath his massive figure.

This was the same man that could throw you across the room with one hand, the man that could pin you down with your arms behind your back until they popped right out of their sockets.

What person could act like this in front of you?

Steve lifted his weight from the bed, standing before you until he headed to the door at the side of the room. “Come on sweetie. Let’s wash up, and then you’ll get your dinner.”

You huffed at him, your beady eyes flicking down from his face to his hands and feet. You didn’t move out of the bed, slowly shaking your head no.

Steve tsked his tongue not a second later, and he suddenly took a step forward.

“No! Noo!” You immediately jumped back off the mattress and into the corner, cowering as Steve marched around the bed. Your screams were cut short as he yanked the blankets away from you, your naked body once again exposed to him.

“You have a lot of manners to learn, you disrespectful little—” He cut himself off from finishing the sentence with a curse, grabbing your arm and yanking you forward. Your body floundered to his torso, and he twirled you swiftly before pushing you to the bathroom, his hands moving from your arms to your bare waist. He held you tight with his fingers squeezing your soft flesh. Digging your feet into the rug did little before you were quickly pushed into the bathroom.

The wood of the door softly closing, and the click of the lock behind you.

You turned your head to the left, the clawfoot tub waiting for you. But you barely had time to fully process it, Steve dragging your body closer. His arm wrapped around your waist while he leaned over the tub and let the water run. He seemed oblivious to your thrashing bout.

Either that, or he didn’t care.

“I’m giving you a chance to be good; are you going to be good or not?”

You didn’t answer him, choosing instead to dig your hands into his forearm and pry him off. His muscles bulged intensely, surprising you. He already proved to be invincible against you, but the muscles of his forearm contacting underneath you was as though they were appearing out of thin air. You gasped harshly, his arm squeezing your abdomen against him, crushing your body.

He was going to break you in two; he was going to rip you in half.

He joined both arms together, doubling his strength as he crushed your waist.

Tears splurged through your eyes, and you grasp his forearms.

“Wait! Stop! Arghhh—” you barely mouthed the words.

“I’m not going to tolerate this behavior any longer omega.” He released you, and your body lurched to the floor with a firm thud. Cheek pressed against the hardwood and hair frayed about, you gulped in all the lost air, heaving heavily.

Steve crouched down above you, his fingers swiping the hair away from your face. “I’m sorry love. I don’t want to hurt you, but if you would only listen to me, I wouldn’t have to do this.”

You whimpered as his hand brushed over your cheek and neck.

“I love you sweetie, but this isn’t the example I want you to set for our children. I need you to be good and take a bath for me. Will you be able to do that?”

It took a moment, but you nodded to his request.

“That’s a good omega.” Steve smiled, before pushing your hair further past your neck.

The bandages covering the bite mark…

He studied it carefully, his fingers drifting to the gauze and peeling it out slowly. The scabs peaked underneath until the alpha finally ripped the bandage out, and the chills ran across your body.

The sudden onslaught of nakedness overtook you, stronger than before with your breasts and ass already exposed to him. Steve’s piercing gaze heavy like a lethal blade, you silently wished to hide under a blanket and just disappear.

Like a bad dream… Just let all of this disappear.

Steve stood above you—towering overhead before he turned to the tub. You listened as the running water slowed to a stop, leaving you in a room of dead silence with the larger man.

Steve turned back and knelt to you. “Do you need help?”

His questions sparked you out of your daze, and you finally moved your arms.

“No…” You pushed yourself to your elbows before getting onto your knees. And it seemed like Steve didn’t care for your answer, his hands digging to your pits and lifting you up quick like a feather.

You planted your feet to the floor, and slowly turned to the tub, but Steve held you back, turning you instead to him.

“I can’t let you in the tub alone.”

Goosebumps littered your arms, the sudden cold pebbling your nipples. You looked up to Steve, fearing his next words.

“Undress me,” he whispered, hands trailing down to yours. You pouted, lip trembling while he had your fingers in his grasps.

As if you had a choice? You had barely eaten, but bile radiated in your gut at his tone.

Why was he whispering to you like that? Running his hands and holding yours like some lover?

What kind of psycho was he to think that this was all okay? That holding you and talking in disgustingly sugary sweet words would null all his other horrid actions.

You knew you couldn’t stop him when he lifted your hands to his hips. Muscles moved on its own then, sliding your lithe fingers underneath his cotton shirt. You didn’t want to give him a show, so you worked fast to pull his shirt over his head, lifting yourself to your toes when he made no move to lean down to you. Your breasts unintentionally pressed against his chest when you lifted his shirt over his head.

Your eyes popped wide, and you pushed yourself arms distance away, peeling off the rest of the shirt from his arms. He smirked at your bashfulness, arms open as an invitation to return to him.

Like some dog…

You clenched your teeth, dropping his shirt and taking a step back to him. Don’t look him in the eye, you reasoned with yourself; don’t give him the satisfaction of victory.

Your hands fumbled to unbutton his pants, and Steve took that moment to run his arms up and down your back in a comforting manner. “Don’t be mad sweetie. We only know what’s best for you. And you’re being such a good girl too. It’s not that hard.”

You nearly gave him a poisonous glare, but you decided against it, chills running down your spine as his nails lightly trailed over the skin of your back.

Swallowing your pride, you continued to undress him, pulling down both his pants and briefs. His cock was limp, but as you leaned down to push his pants to his knees the twitch of his member did not go unnoticed.

You stood, glaring back up at him while his pants fell to the floor. His vile smile met your gaze...

He moved away from the pants and briefs below before sweeping them away with his foot.

“Here, let me help you.” He grabbed your hand and moved you closer to the tub, and your body acted on unconscious memory as your other arm reached over to cover your areolas.

The water was clear and void of ripples. Steam fluttered above it like dancing fairies.

He waited for you, and you wished for nothing more than to shrink into dust.

You lifted your leg over the tub slowly, goose flesh trailing up your thighs as your foot finally sunk into the water. Steve took your other hand, but it had gone unnoticed by you as you pressed your foot against the ceramic tub.

The alpha watched you eyeing the water as though you had only witnessed it for the first time while you added your other leg into the tub. His smile was warm, but he held himself back from a complete grin, afraid that if you caught him it would have spoiled your mood.

You were such an angel… A goddess.

His goddess.

_His omega._

Steve guided you, holding your hands as you finally sat down in the tub. You looked away from him, crossing your leg over the other. And when he released your hands, you moved them to cover your chest.

He sighed.

They would have to teach you early on that you couldn’t hide yourself alphas like this. He gnawed on his bottom lip before leaning over the tub, quickly holding your head before peaking a gentle kiss to your hair.

You flinched away, whimpering when his body remained above yours.

Steve looked down at you, but when you did not meet his gaze again, he kissed your head again before lifting himself back up.

You stared down at the water while you heard him turn away, and you had guessed that the man would finally leave you alone. Shoulders sulked when he grabbed the body wash and shampoo bottles from the shelves above the toilet along with a single towel.

He returned to you and placed the items down next to the tub. Steve didn’t waste his time then, a hand on your back as he urged you to move forward.

You squirmed like a fish, face hot as he stepped in the tub. It took him a moment, but Steve was soon sitting behind you, his legs on either side of your body and his arms resting over the ceramic rim.

You sat silently, your back hunched to avoid resting against his chest. Steve sighed, resting his head back and taking calm, relaxing breaths through his nose and mouth.

It was better than listening to him speak, but the silence was still eerily dreadful. You didn’t know what to do with yourself as you sat in the hot water. After a moment of nothing, you turned your head to the side to glance at Steve, but he did not acknowledge you, his head resting and his eyes closed.

You turned your head back, staring down at the water.

There was no chance that you could escape him from here—he had already made it clear that resistance was futile. He wanted you in the tub, and you were sure enough that you would slip in the water anyway, probably ending up cracking your head open like an egg.

You blinked back tears momentarily.

Should you just wash yourself then? Maybe he just wanted to make sure you did what you were told.

The water waves moved slowly below you as you watched on.

Maybe he just wanted to make sure you didn’t drown yourself in the tub… A mercy so tempting for you right now. You would if you could. There was no idea how long before someone knew you were missing. Kyra was a good friend, but you wouldn’t expect her to have you at the top of things she would be thinking about right now.

You didn’t even know where you were in this part of the forest. You had only regained consciousness in the cabin. For all you knew, you could just be a left turn away from the camp grounds or miles away.

But your things should still be at the campsite! Someone will eventually see that you weren’t there, and they’ll have to send a search party to find you. When you ran away from Thor back during the bonfire, you had been able to lose him before heading back to your camp, and both encounters that you had with Bucky had been outside of your camp, so there wasn’t any way for him to know either.

You just had to wait. These men can take your body, but they could not take your life. It was only a matter of time until a search party rescued you.

Your eyes lost focus from the water, your resolve giving you the strength to push on. You turned your head and reached down to the side of the tub for the bottles, the water splashing below you. You grabbed them and held them in front of you, trying to identify the body wash from the shampoo.

They were both unscented.

Odd… The water that filled the tub didn’t have any salts or oils, and the bottles were fragrant-free as well.

You didn’t dwell on it, leaving the body wash back on the floor before uncapping the shampoo. No conditioner… Your hair was going to be so coarse and dry by the end of this.

A leg nudged your waist, and you jolted up, your back arching vastly. You froze in place as Steve grabbed your arm.

“Not yet,” He turned you to him, but you couldn’t meet his eyes. “There’s something else we have to do first.”

“What?” Venom entered your core as Steve took the bottle out from your hand. What did he want? Did he want to take you here, in the water?

Steve moved his hands to your hips, turning your body. The water sloshed around as he lifted you. You straddled him.

“Wait Steve wait! I can’t do this in the water!” You already began crying, knowing full well that you couldn’t stop him from what he wanted.

You rested against his large thighs, and Steve pulled you in close, allowing you to rest against his broad frame. You shivered in the water as his hard member pressed against your stomach. Your whimpers could not be held, and you feebly sobbed in his embrace.

“Shhh, shhhh.” He petted your hair before tilting your head so that you could lay against his shoulder and neck. “It’s alright. Just breathe and rest.”

You were rigid in his hold, but Steve disregarded it and held you close anyhow. One arm around your waist, and the other at the back of your head. He pressed you firmly against his neck, your nose squished to his skin.

What did he want? What was he planning to do?

It came to you as a surprise when he leaned his head back once again on the rim of the tub, laying silently with you against him. The water held as still as you could hold it. Spiders crept up your skin, leaving its trails on your back. But of course, that was a spontaneous reaction.

Steve held you in the tub, his fingers caressing minimal, gentle strokes—the only signal to know he was still awake.

Did he want you to wash him then?

You weren’t sure whether you should grab the shampoo bottle. Steve had left be back beneath the tub. The hands constricted like vines around you was another issue too. Moving your head would go nowhere with his hand holding you in place, smothering you into his neck.

Steve surely was trying to suffocate you again. The force of his hand left your mouth and nose pressed against his skin. You could hardly breathe from the overwhelming contact.

The overwhelming scent.

You shifted your head, but Steve held you down.

“S-Steve—” You struggled in the tub, water slashed and spluttered around your waists. He mewled silently in his hold, you unaware of the excessive grinding your stomach placed upon his cock. A shiver of lust overtook his form, the sensation of your weight above him—legs spread wide and the warm vulva rubbing against his shaft.

He sighed heavily before digging his nose into your neck, replicating your forced position. You whined when his hot tongue lavished your skin.

Just what was he doing?

“Stay still with me,” He lapped up the sweat that you had accumulated from the hot steam of the water, “I promise I won’t hurt you.” His released groan told you otherwise.

You trembled in his arms. The warmth was finally getting to you, Steve’s hot tongue… Soft against your body.

He was careful not to kiss your scabs. Though a more primal urge demanded that he bite over that mark and leave a more prominent scar. It was grotesque enough just looking at the mark of someone else on your body. When he leaned close enough to the teeth markings, the scent of the other alpha was just barely there…

But there, nonetheless.

And he could do nothing but sit still like a dog and wait for it to heal.

Steve pressed his lips beneath the lobe of your ear, sucking slowly on your pliable flesh. The lease he could do was mark you in his own way—coat you enough in his sent that Thor’s mark be forgotten until it properly healed.

Your head spun in the drunken heath of a burning fire. It suddenly dawned on you how clammy your skin had become, cemented to the larger man as though a thin translucent layer of glue had clasped your bodies together.

Your head sunk deeper into the junction of his neck and shoulder, becoming nothing short of a spiraled mess.

What was happening? Why was the water boiling hot?

You weren’t sure if it was Steve; he had suddenly become a furnace underneath you, and you were caught burning in the oven, baking like a cake.

It was reminiscent of younger years, when you would bake a classic cake and stuff it into the oven, waiting for the timer to chime. And the wait would eventually draft your house in the strong aroma of the vanilla extract.

Vanilla beans and cinnamon.

You took a deep inhale through your nose, smelling the scent once more as you pressed your lips to Steve’s neck. You had since closed your eyes, enveloping yourself in your daydream.

The alpha combed your hair back, letting your neck breathe with cool air, his tongue now ice melting against your skin.

Steve hummed against your skin, the vibrations deep in his throat running down your spine and tickling your chest.

You didn’t know what came over you, dizzy and drunk out of nowhere. Though this feeling… You felt it somewhere before.

Another deep breath, the sharp smell of nutmeg and cinnamon rushing to your head. You cried out, parting your lips only to nibble on his skin.

Steve hissed, straightening himself and letting his cock stroke your belly.

“That’s it girl, that’s it.” His hands suddenly slid underwater, grabbing your thighs and slightly spreading your ass. “Such a wonderful omega for me.”

You didn’t hear him, focused solely on swirling your tongue on the small bit of skin caught between your teeth. He lifted your hips, grounding your slick pussy against his cock and abs. Your breath hitched when the tip of his cock brushed up against your clit, your eyes rolling back in bliss.

Steve bit his lip and stifled a moan, his cheeks and ears flaming red like rubies. His grinding growing fast and desperate left you with no choice but to wrap your arms around his neck for better leverage.

You had lost control, unaware of Steve’s lustful movements while the scent of his body dragged you deep into the pitch-black abyss.

Even in the water, your slickness was apparent, Steve gasping when his cock nearly slipped into your waiting cunt.

No, not here; not now.

Steve glanced down at you, barely able to see as you continued to lap up the pheromones secreting from his sweat glands while you continued to rub your body against him.

You were completely drugged with lust.

“My omega, I need to wash you. Will you be a good girl for me?” He waited for your reply and beamed when you kissed his skin.

Steve manipulated you easily afterwards, rubbing shampoo into your hair and soap onto your arms and back. He could barely get you off him though, only enough to briefly dunk you into the water and wash out your hair.

You clung to his neck, even after he drained the water out of the tub and dried the both of you off, arms tangled around his neck and legs wrapped tightly over his waist. Steve nearly laughed. The girl before the bath would be ashamed of what you’d become now.

His cock remained rigid when he carried you out of the bathroom, plopping your naked body back to the bed.

Hair damp and skin just barely dry, you whined and shivered above the sheets. Your nipples stiffened into small pebbles as well, and Steve—mesmerized to take his claim—gritted his teeth and held still, before returning to the bathroom to relieve his sexual frustration.

With Steve gone, you tossed your body around on the bed, squirming from left to right until it seemed like you could finally breathe.

_What happened to you?_

You remembered it all. The clinging and licking of his neck, the way you grinded him like some animal in heat.

It was impossible to process.

You nearly screamed and bit your tongue when the door to the bathroom opened once more, Steve entering with a towel on his waist. You scrambled back on the bed, nearly falling off at the edge.

His snicker echoed from the other side of the room, and your glowering eyes met him.

“How can you laugh at this—at me?” You rolled out from the bed and stumbled back to the window nook. “Do you understand how wrong what you’re doing is?” You pointed to the other locked door within your prison. “You and the rest of them!”

His smirk vanished at the sound of your words, lips pressed into a thin line as his pupils bore onto you. He didn’t say anything though, scrunching his brows before walking closer to you.

“No! Wait—” Your instant regret hit you. You should have never agitated him.

You yipped when he took hold of your shoulder, forcing you to sit down upon the nook as he towered over you.

You had half a mind to immediately apologize for your outburst, recollections of your recent struggles against his hold coming back to you, but Steve beat you to the silence.

“You have no idea how right this is.”

_What?_

You stared at the eyes of Medusa; your body completely turned into stone.

Steve smiled, letting his hand trail up to hold your cheek. “Everything about this is right, and I know you felt it too.”

You choked on your sob, your eyes popping out in disbelief.

“Steve—Steve please,” you begged, eyes glossy with tears ready to pour out. You grabbed the hand on your cheek, shuttering, “we can get you help. You, T-Thor… Buck-Bucky: all of you. We’ll get to the closest town and go to the authorities together.”

“But you’re all we need.” He swiped his thumb over your cheek, staring into you. “You, and all of our babies.”

You released his hand and sobbed, chest heaving as he turned from you ready to leave the room, leaving you to boil in his words.

But Steve turned back to you as you lifted your legs to your chest and cried.

“Bucky will come back to mate with you tonight, and I will join him sometime after. It would help if you were on the bed ready for us. Pleasure yourself…” He nudged his head at the nightstand. “Your dinner is there. Finish it before we come back, and you won’t be punished.”

His voice echoed through your ears when he finally closed the door; the end of his unwanted company as you were left alone again in your wooden cage.

* * *

The door clicked softly behind him, and he locked it instantly, without a second thought.

“How did it go?”

Steve turned over, Bucky and Thor waiting for him at the table, already indulging in their supper—a bowl waiting for him as well. Steve sighed, grabbing a hold on the towel wrapped around his hips.

“She responded to me better than I expected. Already addicted to my sent.” He caught the slight twitch from Thor’s brow, but continued; “she’s still stuck in her head on fighting us, but nothing some discipline didn’t fix. A small punishment is enough to keep her quiet for a moment or so…”

Steve walked over to the other side of the room when the other alphas nodded. “I’m gonna get dressed. I’ll be at the table soon—oh, and Bucky don’t forget that I’m joining the both of you later.”

“Don’t worry, I know.” Bucky nodded to him before Steve finally left the room.

Thor spooned another helping of soup into his bowl.

* * *

Too much time had gone by before you started panicking again, though you were already pathetically sobbing away from Steve’s final words, your eyes puffier than even before.

You were so sore from all the tears that blinking was even painful for you to do, your head filled with the pulsing pressure, but your mind was still stuffed with so many questions.

In the bathtub, with Steve… What made you act like that? All over his skin? Touching him? Licking him—_kissing_ him? Nothing would have convinced you to do that.

So what happened?

The food! It had to be the food.

You scrambled over to the bowl left for you on the nightstand before you wrapped your arms over your breasts while you stared down at the thick creamy soup, the small bits of vegetable leaves evenly stirred within.

You grabbed the spoon hesitantly, slowly swirling it into the soup.

That oatmeal that you ate this morning… Was it possible that they drugged it for you?

You kept spooning the bowl of soup, as though some magic pill will pop out and prove all your assumptions true. But you were still sure something was there, mixed in with all the other creamy, cooked soup.

You couldn’t eat this. Not if it was going to drug you all over again like the last meal.

But Steve… What he said… They were going to severely hurt you if you didn’t finish it.

Is it worth it? Starving yourself only to get punished by three men and end with the same result—one of them on top of you, holding you down and reaping away at your body.

Someone was eventually going to find you… It made no sense for them to come and find a woman near death and starving. That wouldn’t help anyone. And that was only if these _alphas_ would let you get away with starving yourself…

You lowered yourself to your knees before grabbing the bowl off the nightstand. You winced as the hot ceramic touched your hands as you adjusted yourself on the floor, your back resting against the bed frame and your knees up and close to your chest.

You ate in silence sure enough that a sorrowful salty tear or two had found their way into your bowl while you filled yourself. The potato soup was surprisingly good, not at all bland like you’ve thought, and there was nothing outstanding about the flavor that would make you think it was drugged…

They must have dissolved it in your meal beforehand: an odorless, flavorless aphrodisiac that would have had you guessing no better.

But you knew.

You only finished half of the soup before diluting the soup from the bathroom sink and flushing it down the toilet.

After everything, what made them think you could stomach this food without barfing it all back out. And if they were drugging you now, you would have to do all you can to make sure it’s full effects couldn’t get to you.

You leaned over the counter, slamming the bowl a little too harshly over the black countertop before staring into the mirror.

It was looking into another world: red scleras and swollen eyes, your lips dry and your hair dried complete mess… Not even rags to cover yourself to offer you your last shred of dignity.

You stared into her eyes, looking at the woman before you. She stared right back with the same force, but her brows furrowed, and lips just barely began pouting, the slow phantom of pity showing upon her more and more.

First a jolt. And then a hiccup…

And then a sob.

_No!_

You bit your lip quickly to hush yourself.

Don’t you dare break down.

You held your hands into fists along the counter, standing tensely to keep your legs from bucking beneath you.

Fuck that pity. Fuck everything.

You can hold yourself. Just breathe, calm down. You can do it.

You took a deep breath, your head sulking past your shoulders as you tried to calm yourself, your head eventually rolling to the side as you focused on the bowl on the counter, the thick, hard, shiny ceramic finally catching the center of your attention.

You picked it up one more time, before smashing it into the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. This chapter was shorter than I wanted, but I knew that I had to put something out for my lovely readers too. It's been awhile, and all we just want is the sweet alpha knot stretching us out while we cuddle in our alpha's lap. 
> 
> Maybe eventually... Maybe soon. 💕


	5. Moon Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night full of battle between you and your alphas. And only one side will be victorious.

Darkness swept the sky as the chorus of crickets softly sang their melody. The stars could be seen vibrantly if anyone could look past the dense forest trees. The glow of the bright moon was a call of calm. Anyone would be mesmerized by looking up at it…

His palm immediately clasped the back of his neck, pressing firmly on the hairs that stood out of nowhere. Eyes grew wide as he lifted his head. It was as though a cold puff of air blew over his skin behind him, softly but firm, like traces from a ghost.

Bucky soothed his neck against his palm, easing the tingle spreading over him: the needles one would feel when blood rushes back to their numbed limbs.

He turned to the side, catching himself in Thor’s stare while the other alpha mirrored the same posture, hand holding the nape of his neck.

So it wasn’t just him who felt it.

The unease.

They had both been lounging out in front of the cabin when the sensation hit them. Thor turned his eyes behind the brunet and Bucky shifted in his seat, following his gaze to the window belonging to their omega’s room.

Their minds had synched together then, sure that something wasn’t right.

Bucky had stood up, eyes still glued to the window. The chorus of chirping night crickets caved the silence amongst the alphas, both predators of focus.

Thor glanced up to his friend after a moment, though Bucky was still tranced in his stare, his eyes burning at the window, waiting for something to reveal what was amiss—that the scratching on his skin would be put to rest.

He leaned over the small wooden table, grabbing one of the glass beers before tilting his head back for his last drink. Thor eyed him with a blank expression, more curious about what was playing in the other alpha’s head.

Bucky didn’t look back to him.

“I’m heading in tonight.” He marched to the door before disappearing inside the cabin.

He left, leaving Thor as he gnawed on his bottom lip listening to the insects continue their night song.

* * *

It wasn’t a long walk from the front of the cabin to your room. Bucky had unlocked the door before slowly pushing it open. He was met with you as you jolted suddenly from the bed, startled by his arrival as you crossed your legs over each other. Your hands dug into the sheets, casting your face down.

He took a deep breath, the aroma of your scent overwhelming him. They had kept you inside the room for long enough, your pheromones soaked deep within the pillows and fabrics of the room, clinging even to the interior walls.

Another deep breath, and Bucky quietly groaned as he took a step towards you. He noticed you refrained from scooting away from him, but your shoulders still tensed and shook.

Steve must have really done a number on you; you were nothing more than a nervous fawn.

“Omega,” Bucky sighed, reaching his hand to hold your cheek while he finally arrived beside the bed. His eyes flicked to your quivering lips, but you didn’t lean away from his touch, only keeping your gaze low, your fingers gripping the sheets below you.

He moved away, peeling his shirt off his form, his toned abs peeking out before he finally pulled the fabric over his head.

You turned shyly, your eyes barely catching a glimpse of his black metal arm, the minimal gold trimming dimly shining through with window nook’s moonlight while he pulled his pants off.

“Did you pleasure yourself like Steve told you to?”

“I—” he caught you off guard, your head finally lifting up to meet his eyes. “Uhh—”

Bucky pounced the bed in his briefs, and you leaned back away from him, your hands moving back to hold you from falling.

“I—I—” you hiccupped, unable to control your panic.

“Shhh.” His hands reached for your face, holding you and pulling you into his lips. He mewled as he slid his tongue in, letting the domineering hot appendage roam inside your mouth. You held back from puking, his tongue fighting with yours for dominance while your noses brushed against each other ironically like lovers.

He broke away, and you gasped for air.

“Open your legs,” he snarled, his hands already digging between your thighs.

“Wait, I—” you complied with him, surprising the alpha when you freely opened your legs. “I can’t do it.” Your tears streamed down, and your body trembled without control, prey succumbing to her death by a fanged, carnivorous animal.

Bucky’s chest bloomed—the need to hold and cradle your worries away overtaking him from his fingertips down to the core of his chest.

No, you weren’t a creature to be killed and eaten.

You were a creature meant to be protected.

“Please… I promise I won’t fight.” Your heart rate accelerated and the pumping blood ignited heat to your body, letting sweat ducts release more of your sweet pheromones to Bucky’s nose. A low gruntled noise escaped deep from his stomach, his head tilting so slightly to get closer to your neck.

His omega was finally offering her compliance—her submission.

He snarled, looking down to see your legs slowly parting wide, your pussy opened with bashfulness for him to take how he deemed fit.

“Please don’t hurt me… I’m—I’m sorry,” you wept, but Bucky shushed your cries, letting his hands rest once again on your cheeks, thumbs swiping away cool wet trails.

“No, I’m glad you told me.” He hushed you again when your hiccups would not stop. “I know you’re scared, but you’re finally accepting your fate, and that’s all that matters.”

You sniffled, biting your bottom lip to stifle your tears. Bucky latched his hand to your shoulder before pushing your body to rest on the bed. Your arms awkwardly remained behind you when he crawled above your body, hips and abs pressed down against your stomach. Briefs separated his hard cock from you, but your body still spasmed at the prominent outline of his shaft pressed bellow your belly button.

“Fuck.” Bucky seethed through his teeth, grinding himself slowly over your belly though the thin, smooth material of his briefs. “I promise everything will be alright,” he whispered, his dark eyes staring down into you. You could barely make out his form in the moonlight as you held his gaze, both your chests huffing in the flat silence, nothing but the soft chirping noises outside to calm your nerves…

Bucky dove in fast, lips attaching to yours with needy desperation. He groaned instantly, a hand working up to your jaw and tilting your neck out for him. The fuzzy buzz bloomed in his head as he remained buried in your potent scent—a vaporous drug rushing into his lungs and circulating through his veins.

His body was engulfed—suffocated with only the need to please you.

You squirmed underneath him, your muscles holding back from the instinctive reaction to bite his tongue as it delved further between your lips, the both of you mewling as he closed the kiss.

“Let me…” He swiped his tongue against your lips, your gasp a singing delight to his ears; “let your alpha take care of you.”

Your body sprang back, arching even further up when his cool metal hand reached down your thigh and lifted your knee, casually holding it close to his hips. He released your lips, finally allowing you to breathe for air while his wet kisses trailed to your cheek. Warm and moist lips trailing along your soft skin.

His flesh hand snaked behind your head, fingers snatching generous locks of your hair before tilting your head to the side, his vibrant pink lips roaming to your jaw and up just below your ear.

You squeaked underneath him, your sensitive body wiggling beneath him like a playful pet from the sensation of his tongue mildly lapping up your skin, the disgusting cold left by the air breezing over of his saliva trails on you. The growl that followed of him from your squirming body came unsurprising to you.

“Doesn’t it feel good baby girl.” You cried when metal fingers slipped over your clit, flicking furiously against the sensitive bundle of nerves without any warning, electricity spiking in your core with no intention to stop. You kicked your legs out at his sides, but his finger didn’t slow, feverishly rubbing your clit to climax. “No use playing hard-to-get. I can smell all your arousal pooling right here for me.”

He chuckled when you bucked your hips away from him, trying to avoid his fingers, but Bucky reacted at a moment’s notice, lifting himself off your body to clamp your hip back into place, nails digging into your skin while he continued to viciously ignite your bud. “Oh no, you’re not getting away from me doll. Remember? You said no fights. You wanted me to get you wet and ready, so here it is.”

You swallowed a moan, your hips arching higher to get away, but Bucky intended to hold you still, finger slipping down from your clit and nearly pushing itself in you only to reach back up and busy your sensitive pearl once more with your collected slick.

“Wait! Buck—uhh!” Your body sprung to life, a short spasm igniting you below the larger man, kindled by the smooth, lubricated circles his charcoal metal fingers stroked onto your bud. Shame engulfed you, your head craning to the side against your control.

Bucky’s smile bore down over you, and you shut your eyes with the burn in your core.

The kisses on your neck were sudden, flashing hot as his burning tongue lapped up your sweat.

“Don’t look away sweetie. You want to avoid being punished, don’t you? You keep your eyes right on me.”

You sobbed when he held your jaw and turned you back to his gaze. Nothing stopped him as Bucky slipped his tongue back again into your mouth, reclaiming what was already his. Metal fingers warmed between your folds, siphoning the heat straight from you as his thumb curled and swiped over your bud.

A whine broke the kiss as Bucky suddenly pushed two fingers into your wet cunt, a new wave of slick coating his fingers as he buried them deep into your core, his nose in light wisps against your own. You shivered below his massive form, walls instinctively clenching down hard on the thick metal digits.

Your fists held tight behind your back, the sharp pain digging into your skin.

Bucky seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He knew your body more than you could control it.

Fingers stretched apart within your orifice, thumb firmly swiping again on your button of nerves. Instinct drove your hips up, your sex constricting around him once again in a playful game of strength.

You bit your bottom lip and whined, holding back from sounding a louder moan.

God he was bringing you so close. You were just barely at the edge.

“Stop holding back. I want to hear you come undone.” Bucky couldn’t stop your body from squirming under him, the pressure coiling deep between your legs when his fingers began pulling out and setting rapid thrusts into you.

You gasped and mewled, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to claw at his chest or clutch his shoulders in a steady hold.

His fingers would thrust in quick, forcing your body to go in between the sensations of fullness and being left empty. His thumb wouldn’t stop its assault on your clit.

_No_…

You scrambled, crossing your legs together when Bucky would no longer relent, forcing his hand to hold still in its place.

“A—” The pleasure finally shot through your being; your efforts futile with wordless cries of bliss.

“My omega.” His face buried between your breasts, the coarse hairs of his bread tickling your chest and pebbling your nipples while his lips skimmed your soft skin, surrounded by your heat.

Bucky’s ministrations ceased as you came to, your clit hypersensitive to his lingering touches. You shuddered when he finally slipped his coated fingers away, hands dragging up against your hips. His weight shifted, resting his body against you, soft lips pressed still at your chest.

Panting breaths overtook you, the haze of your orgasm finally clearing, Bucky’s own deep inhales fighting yours in a tug of war of noise. The air was heavy with the scent of your sick pleasure. Though you took calm in the other lingering scent of fruity tartness and sharp spruce.

Your head rolled to your right, trying to admire the trees in the midnight moon.

“I know you don’t want to fight this.” His arms suddenly wrapped themselves from your waist to your back. You quickly pulled your own hands away and buried them into the pillow above you. He didn’t seem not notice as he continued to press his face into your chest.

You didn’t reply to him, instead flattening your lips when his own roamed down to your stomach, hot humid air escaping his mouth and staining your skin. His body shuffled, a kiss pressed just to the side of your mound before dragging to your thigh. Your wiggling hips did nothing once his arms curled behind your thighs and dragged you to his face.

Tongue lapped your overworked bud gently, hips bucking as you muffled your cry.

“Keep your mouth open doll. Let’s work in another orgasm before I have you take my knot.” Bucky looked up to you, and you could see his pupils heavily dilated, face and smile calm.

He looked like a man gone drunk.

“Bucky—” you yelped when his tongue gushed into your center, the hot dirty sounds of his thrusting slippery appendage dancing between your walls, nose furiously digging against your clit.

Another cry, and you clamped your legs behind his shoulders, the soles of your feet digging into his back. It seemed to motivate him more, Bucky quickly pulling his tongue away to lick the slick off your fold. “I could sit here and eat you like this forever.” A deep groan vibrated from his throat when his lips went back to suck on your clit, your blood rushing down to the spot of pleasure. “You taste even better than you smell.”

He had gone between sucking your swollen pearl to thrusting his tongue back into your moist cavern. Nothing you did could slow Bucky down as he guided you to climax.

“No Bucky—I can’t!” You wailed, pulling your hips away for a split moment before grinding your needy pussy back into his face. It didn’t matter; Bucky held his own iron grip at the junction of your hips and thighs, forcing his tongue even deeper, letting the soft, wet muscle stroke you.

You couldn’t let him drive you to your high. Now was your chance.

The mild scent of blood reached Bucky’s nose. Even buried within your sopping womanhood, Bucky couldn’t mistake that minuscule coppery smell. He flicked his eyes up.

“Arrgh!” You swung your hand down. Your legs and thighs flexed hard to hold his head in place.

He acted faster, his metal hand clasping your wrist before you could reach his throat, only nicking a cut just above his eyebrow. You cried out at his crushing strength before the shard of ceramic dropped from your hand, your palm left empty with nothing more than your own deep cut from holding the sharp makeshift weapon too tight.

Nostrils flared after he broke past your thighs’ hold.

“You bitch!”

His hand connected to your cheek in a quick, powerful slap and you crumbled at the intense pain though Bucky did not let go of your wrist but instead pulled at it to get your attention.

“No! Stop! Get off of me!” You screamed when Bucky picked up the shard and instead threw it to the wall, letting it break into smaller fragments. The hairs at the back of his neck instantly eased, the subtle ghostly itch fading into dust.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere. You asked for this.” He wiped your previous arousal off his beard and chin before pulling your arm to the other side, forcing you to flip onto your belly. “You’re finally going to learn some manners.”

Your bloody shrills rang the air as he twisted your arm behind you sure enough that it would pop right from its socket if pulled just a bit more, his palm pressed flat between your shoulder blades, holding you down to endure the torture.

Bucky leaned his body over yours, lips close to your ear while in watching you in the act of rubbing your tears against the fluffy mattress.

“I gave you so much pleasure and this is how you repay your alpha?” His hand released your wrist, and you snapped your arm back close to your sides, immediately forcing all your strength to lift yourself underneath his weight, but he shoved his body further down on you. “Don’t struggle with me. You should have expected this coming. You’re going to take your punishment.”

You yipped when he took your wrists again, dragging your body until he was off the bed and your legs dangled off the mattress. His hand comb back his long sweaty hair, clearing his vision of any stray strands so that his sole focus could remain on you before holding your wrists against this metal grip.

He had contained his anger for a moment and in the silence, fear piled onto your body as though shovels of dirt were being dumped right over you.

You had dug your own grave…

Sobs escaped your mouth freely, and you had no intention of hiding it from him. Maybe if he heard your cries and pitied you enough, Bucky would lessen your punishment.

Why did you think that you could attack the man successfully? You were so stupid to be so blindly controlled by your anger.

Even if you killed this man, what made you think you could escape with the other two men just outside this bedroom? There was no idea of what was beyond this room in the cabin, your only view of where you were in the forest limited to the window alcove.

His warm palm suddenly rested against your ass, squeezing the round cheek firmly before sliding down your thigh and coming back again to cup your bottom.

The ticklish fingers of panic and terror ran up your body from where he held his touch, your chest blooming with despair. The inhales and exhales through his nose were imposing, the only evidence of his violent fury.

You couldn’t even say the first word of apologies before his voice broke into the room.

“We’ve treated you so well. Given you a home far away from where you don’t have to worry about societal responsibilities. Three capable men who give you nothing but pleasure for hours on end.” He squeezed your ass again to prove his point. “And we’ve asked for little in return.”

“I-I’m sorry,” you sobbed into the mattress.

“You should be.” His hand suddenly whipped over your ass and you shrieked into the mattress, your dangling legs jolting out. “You belong to this pack now—” another sharp slap came at you from the side, your butt jiggling back from the impact, “—you belong to _us_. If you think you can leave your pack or escape, you’ve got another thing coming doll.” Another muffled cry took control of you when his hand smacked your ass for the third time.

“We could have reduced you down to nothing more than a breeding bitch to take our young!” Bucky’s growls evolved into barks, but he calmed his voice once again after swinging his hand to hit your other ass cheek. You’re scream didn’t discourage him.

“But we pleasure you,” he huffed. “We give you praise, and we give you attention because we love you—because _I_ love you,” he stressed.

You held firm, unprepared for another spank, but it didn’t come.

Both his hands held your wrist, giving you a moment’s relief. Your breath only hitched once more when the tip of his penis pushed past your folds and into your warmth, the girth of his shaft tugging you forward as he sheathed himself within you.

Your whimpers and sobs basked against the sheets as Bucky set his motions in tandem.

His hoarse groan echoed through the room. You shivered while he thrusted his cock back in, the walls of your cunt flexing around his stiff member, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to break free of his hold.

“Mmm,” he moaned through sealed lips as he thrusted in again, your sex a cavern of your wet lustful desire, a beautiful layer of your slick coating his phallus. Bucky chuckled above you; “even when you’re behaving like a bad omega, your pussy still knows how to act properly. Your body knows what’s good for you.”

You froze while he continued to ram his cock into you, his hips digging your own against the bed, your knees bumping against the bed frame.

_Good for you?_ It seemed like everything except what you were doing was good for you. As though you were the crazy one throughout the past couple of days.

You weren’t crazy.

His hands moved up to your arms, cradling you below him, but you didn’t dare move as his body leaned over you, the hot muscles of his chest warming your back. The slight bend of his knees was all Bucky needed to speed up his hips, shoving his cock back and forth into your tight channel, filling you full until your bit your lip and spasmed underneath him.

Yet it was undeniable the amount of arousal your sex was accumulating because of him. There was no resistance left for his cock as Bucky thrusted into you again and again, letting his member brush firmly against your walls.

“Bucky stop! I can’t—”

A hard slap fell against your thigh, letting you cry as he hilted his cock, your soaked cunt devotedly sucking his hard member.

“You can and you will.” Bucky grinded his hips, the phallus head of his cock stroking your sensitive womanhood. Your muscled trembled again under him with your legs bent to your ass and your toes curled while you allowed your pussy to clench down and milk his fat cock.

Lips leaned close, brushing your ear, and you took it upon yourself to hide your face even further into the sheets. You had grown so hot, both from his body heat above you and the lustful buildup that his cock has left in you.

“It seems like only submission and sex is the only thing that gets my little girl to behave like a true omega,” he whispered so softly, you moaned when he humped his hips further in, your muscles acting on instant and constricting, holding his member in place, unwilling to let him go. A prominent inhale through his nose brought ice to your skin. “Your pheromones are more concentrated than usual… Stronger—begging to be caught by an alpha,” he clenched his teeth and hissed, “after tonight, you’re going to know exactly what it means to be nothing more than our breeding bitch, and maybe then you’ll realize how well we treat you. Unless you enjoy being leashed.”

What did he say?

You gagged as he lifted himself above you, his hand once again holding your wrists behind your back.

“Steve.”

You attempted to turn your head to the person Bucky called, unaware of when the other man had entered the room.

“Didn’t think we were going to gag her more than once, so I brought this up with the rest.” Steve tossed the item and Bucky had caught it single-handedly without turning back, his cock not even moving a centimeter out of you.

You wrestled underneath the burly man, growling and panting, wiggling your body to escape, but his arms surrounded you and you were caught aware of the thin, black leather gag being forced over your mouth.

“No!” You twisted your body, but Bucky’s weight above you and his pinning hips prevented any form of successful movement. The growl behind you sent shivers to your core, the plush lining of your sex tightening around his wide girth. “Get that away from me!”

With no other place to go, you buried your face into the sheets, though it was a second too late before Bucky had slipped the large mouthpiece between your lips. Screams were muffled as his fingers moved behind you to buckle the gag. He pulled on the ends tightly, the padded leather pressed down tightly against your cheeks while the leather mouthpiece uncomfortably held your jaws open.

“There,” Bucky lifted himself off your upper body, his hand reassuringly stroking your back. “Something to keep you quiet while you learn your lesson.” He gave a few thrusts into you to stress his point.

Hysteria finally overtook, your body convulsing and shaking as you sobbed like a complete mess. The knot at the base of his penis slowly emerging as he resumed his pace.

“Bad-behaving omegas who deny their alphas do not speak,” Bucky hissed, “and those who attack their alphas should be restrained.”

You turned behind you when footsteps approached the bed. You unintentionally were met with Steve’s gaze, barely able to see him enough to make out his wide pupils and dark irises, his warming grin hiding sinister intent.

He had passed something to Bucky, and it didn’t take you long to realize them as leather cuffs.

Oh god no.

You bit your gag, but it wouldn’t rip, the leather ball durable and firm while saliva passed your lips.

“Steve, get on the bed,” Bucky instructed, Steve more than happy to oblige, peeling off his top while you struggled and screamed behind your gag, your wrists caught by the brunet and tied together by the thick leather cuffs behind your back.

This can’t be happening! You couldn’t let this happen!

Your nose flared, hyperventilating while you squirmed under the weight of the huge man, but froze when his cock slipped out of you unexpectedly. You had half a mind to turn and see what had happened, the other screaming at you to run away.

Though there wasn’t enough time before arms hoisted you up and out of the bed, holding your body against his chest.

You kicked your legs out and swung your upper body back and forth, but Bucky had no problem with your thrashing, arms cuffed behind you as Steve made his way to the bed, sitting down just where you had been, his thick, muscular thighs parted while he worked his cock a little bit more.

“She’s so pretty like this,” Steve admired, his other hand stroking his large thigh to warm up his lap for you.

You nearly passed out at the sight.

A deep inhale sounded over your neck before the hot air from Bucky’s lungs rushed back out to your skin, letting gooseflesh raise from your arms and thighs.

“She really is.”

Bucky had parted your thighs with a single hand, lifting your knee high as he pushed you closer to Steve. You cried around your gag while you pulled on the leather binding your wrists. Steve’s hands rested on your hips, guiding you to straddle above him.

It was a slow initiation, the tip of Steve’s ample penis easily sliding into your swollen folds and overworked hole, the loud whine you released in time with their united effort, though you could not tell yourself if your whine was that of despair or primal pleasure.

Steve’s prominent phallus stretched you as the men finally had you straddling his cock fully, your eyes momentarily rolling to the back of your head before you regained yourself from the blinding pleasure.

You felt so full…

Common sense knocking itself back into your brain, you made way to immediately lift yourself off his rock-hard member, but four hands simultaneously latched to your hips, yanking you back down onto Steve’s cock. You cried through your gag, his cock wrapped airtight in your cunt as the two pairs of hands guided you, grinding your ass over his hips.

“When an omega needs to be disciplined, her alphas should remind her what her role is.” You shriveled at Bucky’s words, his lips pressed against your hair before his hands came to rest on your shoulders, anchoring you down even further onto Steve’s erection. “You’re going to be taking alpha cocks for the rest of the night and you’ll know by the morning how to properly behave.”

A waterfall of tears cascaded down your eyes. And when Bucky leaned behind you, his slick-coated cock aligning to your puckered hole did you finally begin to beg and plea for forgiveness. Though your words were nothing more than muffled moans and whimpers behind your gag, sounding lewder and more erotic than intended.

You should have never attacked him. You were right to guess that playing coy and waiting for someone to rescue you would be the best way to escape this. Honestly, anything would have been better than what you did.

Attacking a man with more than twice your strength—you might as well have shot yourself in the foot.

You were a fool.

And now you couldn’t even beg for mercy as the two of them planned to rape you until daybreak.

So caught up on your fruitless pleas, you jolted when Steve held your jaw before turning you to stare at him. His warm, mild smile did little to comfort you when just below his dark hungry eyes.

“You’re drooling dear.” He chuckled lightheartedly before he swiped his thumb over your chin. “That’s not very attractive. Be a good little omega and suck on your toy for your alphas.”

You hesitated, staring at Steve with wide eyes before you finally gave in and sucked on the round leather mouthpiece, your tongue running underneath the gag as you contained your saliva.

You could only appease this man now, who called himself your alpha, and hope that following their demands would lessen the pain they had prepared for you.

“That’s my girl.” Steve petted your hair affectionately before tilting your head down and kissing your sweaty forehead. “Now hold still sweetie. Relax for Bucky.”

You whimpered, but with no other choice as Bucky pushed his cock into your ass, you leaned against the other man, arms restrained behind you and your head cradled by his neck once again.

Bucky himself pressed his forehead against your head, both him and Steve carefully shuffling closer to the center of the bed until Bucky could get his knees on the mattress, legs parted by Steve’s vast thighs as the brunet pushed his cock in further. The mixed sensations nearly killed you while the second member torturously pushed in, slowly rubbing the walls of your anus, making space for itself as it pushed against the other cock in your wet sex.

You cried meekly, sure that they were going to split you in two if they filled you anymore.

A sharp inhale through your nose when his knot pressed against your rim. It was yet at its full size as Bucky pushed the rest of himself into your unused hole and hilted his cock behind you.

A soft moan vibrated from your throat, Steve rubbing warmth into your arms while Bucky held your lush hips.

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed, his nose buried in your hair. “You’re so damn tight baby.” He rutted his hips behind you, both you and Steve gasping from the shift. “I promise I’m gonna stretch your ass out tonight. By the end of it, you’re going to be taking my knot whether you’ll take Steve’s or not.”

Bucky had begun thrusting then, slowly pulling himself away from your hips before shoving his cock back into you. You wiggled and flexed your muscles, the men between you groaning loudly as you clenched their lengths down firmly.

“That’s it dear. Hold your alphas just like that. Make us cum.” You were disoriented, unsure which of the two men said those words.

You turned your head towards Bucky, regretting your choice when his hand grabbed a fistful of your hair, tilting your neck back out for them to take, Steve licking your bite mark while Bucky sucked your soft skin.

Steve grabbed your thighs just below your ass then, bouncing you gently on his cock, both shafts rubbing together between thin linings of tissue. You tried to hide your moans then, but your heavy intake for air was unavoidable.

“She’s breathing like crazy,” Steve teased as he glanced over to you, “poor girl is going to be smelling everything.”

Smelling?

You had barely noticed before he mentioned it: the air heavy with spice and wood. It was as though you were drenched in perfume and cologne—near drowning in it; a sea of cinnamon and spruce, the subtle mix of a burning wick and tart berries while the well-known pinch of baked vanilla added a soft, golden sweetness in the moonlight.

You smelled it all once before. Sharp and earthy, yet mildly warm and sweet.

Shoulders shuddered, your body giving control to the higher power as you took another deep inhale through your nose, filling your nostrils again with the concentrated aroma. It was though you suddenly lost control of yourself, the onslaught of lightheadedness holding you dizzy until your body slouched down against Steve’s hot burning chest once more while you sucked on the leather.

The men had repositioned themselves again, hands holding your thighs and hips while they began pistoning their stiff cocks into you, going fast with no effort to stop, thrusting at different racing paces. Their cocks would alternate between each other, one pulling out as the other stuffed you full but by the next moment their cocks would thrust in unison, stretching you to your limit while your walls squeezed down on them hard, body begging for more.

The pleasure built up fast, your thighs trembling while your never-ending arousal painted the blond alpha’s hips below you. Your clit rubbed furiously against him whenever he grinded you down hard on him. The growing knot in your ass wasn’t any more helpful in stopping you from reaching your orgasm, Bucky stretching you wide while you bathed in the scents.

Their scents.

You couldn’t focus on anything else besides the aromas engraved in your head, your nose moving on its own accord between Steve and Bucky, going back and forth between Bucky’s scent of wild spruce and cranberries to Steve’s warm and homely cinnamon and vanilla.

Why did they smell so good? You swore that you were drunk between them, their natural aromas working like a potent drug over you.

A drug…

Your eyes popped wide, your body suddenly awake with a new realization.

And you were caught trap right in the center, smelling whatever had possessed you.

Whining and crying, your body was drained from use and the fragrant drugs in the air to give you any power to pull on your leather bindings or struggle between them.

“No, no, no, doll,” Bucky hushed behind you, nuzzling his face into your hair. You sobbed around your gag, drool once again rolling down to your chin. “No more crying. Just take deep breaths and relax.” His hands snaked from behind you, your neck tilted up with your head resting underneath his chin while fingers pinched and tugged your nipples, playing and swiping your buds until you shuddered over their cocks, walls fluttering around their long lengths.

“Good girl—”

“—That’s my omega” They praised you, their minds in synch while your breathing picked up again and the men’s scents finally overtook you.

Bucky had released your nipples from his playful touches and you braced yourself against Steve as he leaned back on his elbows to give the other alpha room before finally resting his head against the mattress, leaving you to lay across his abdomen and chest.

There was nothing more left for you as the men took you by the reins, shoving their cocks in fast and hard as they chased for released—yours and theirs. Your slick holes brushing their cocks up and down, stroking them proudly while they moved your hips out of your control, claiming you with complete ownership, the deep husky grunts spilling from their mouths.

Even if they had no control over your body, you had no control over yourself, yielding to the sexual pheromones wafting in the air and letting your mind go blank with noise as they continued to hit you with pleasure.

A wail escaped you when the full knot finally pushed into your ass. You closed your eyes in bliss and disgust while you reached your peak, sparks of primal, sexual delight racing to your core as your walls clenched down on Bucky’s round knot and Steve’s shaft. Bucky growled like a beast, hilting his cock to the base as he locked himself into place.

“Fuck,” he cursed proudly, rutting his hips in deeper, pushing you lower onto Steve’s cock as he finally reached his climax behind you, releasing hot spurts of his thick white seed into you. “You’re doing it babe—that’s it,” he broke off with a grunt before praising again, lips skimming over your shoulder, “my little omega’s finally taking her alpha’s knot. Such a good girl.”

Panic poured over you as if boiling water spilling from its pot. You scrambled underneath him, your fingers behind you brushing against his lower abs before Steve held you still. Chills ran through your body as Bucky continued to cum inside of you.

The chuckles above didn’t go unnoticed, the men in a joyous celebration of your achievement.

“She is an omega.” Steve’s gentle voice of reassurance was warm and kind, a hopefulness to the two alphas as he thrusted his hips up into your sensitive sex. “Doesn’t it feel good dear?” He brushed your hair out of your eyes with a single finger, his lingering touch going to tilt your jaw until you were looking up at him from where you rested on his chest.

“I can see it in her eyes Buck,” Steve looked back to the other alpha, but Bucky himself was too busy in his own orgasmic haze, “she’s enjoying herself like a little, naughty slut.” He pet your cheek, wiping off the old tears from your face. “Enjoying yourself on his knot? You like being stretched by your alpha and filled with his warm seed, don’t you? Oh, you’re going to love my knot in your tight little pussy.”

You gurgled behind your gag, squirming off their cocks futile, spams of your previous orgasm coming back as you tugged on the unrelenting knot in your ass.

“Knot her already Steve,” Bucky groaned, his fingers bruising your hips in an iron grasp.

You suckled your leather gag as Steve bounced your hips slowly above him, Bucky holding still behind you and following your hips to limit the tugging on his knot.

You moaned softly, vibrations running through your body between the two men sandwiching you. The hard, thick cock rubbed against the walls of your core, pleasure rushing up from your sex to your chest.

“Ugh she’s so tight,” Steve panted, struggling to push his cock in with Bucky’s knot taking so much space. That didn’t seem to differ the blond, his own knot just beginning to form. “Relax for your alpha, Y/N. You’re doing so well.”

Your body jolted when Bucky let out a groan, another ripple of warmth filling your ass.

Was he still coming inside you?

You gagged out of reflex, developing nothing more than a muffled croak through the leather in your mouth. Legs flared momentarily before you relented, easing your muscles with as much strength as you could muster.

It was no use…

Why were you resisting when even your hands were bound behind you? What more torture did you have to go through before you gave up fighting this battle?

You weren’t ashamed of letting yourself go then, instantly being carried away by the pleasure their hard cocks had given you. Fighting even more now would be useless. They had won, pinning you into a position where you could do nothing more than take and give sex, dripping endlessly with arousal.

The pleasure they were forcing on you was only yours to give. Even when you submitted yourself and let them steal your orgasms one after another, you knew it wasn’t given willingly—_they_ knew you weren’t giving it to them willingly.

The men had toyed with your body and surged you to release again and again, but when Steve’s knot would not take in you, the men’s displayed frustration was your only victory.

They had waited for Bucky’s knot to go down, slipping out of your ass with a soft pop before dragging you with them to the shower with your binds and gag, switching places as Bucky took you from the front while Steve knotted you from behind, holding you in the air while you desperately wrapped your legs around Bucky’s hips for whatever leverage you could have, fearful of falling on the floor.

The hot water rained over you and the alphas, the steam and humidity secreting more pheromones into the air until you were unconscious with lust and the men drugged with primal desire, fucking you like wild animals.

The alphas had both gone at you until you blacked out, Steve and Bucky unable to knot in your soaking wet sex. They had grown mad, frustrated, arguing with each other while carrying your sleepy, aching body back to your bed.

They couldn’t knot you to get you pregnant. You were safe.

You were victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, due to high request, the [Hunger poll](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSds-gstldWZvM74WT2kyMdb1oJlSZPCPv-ttRRhcm-aopamfQ/viewform) is back up and taking votes! Vote on what you want to see happen!


End file.
